Claimed
by Ragbecca
Summary: Lena Luthor always gets what she wants. And she wants to claim Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El, the cub reporter of Catco. After that terrible boyfriend is out of the way she has her chance. And the perfect opportunity comes up. Kara asks her to help with Catco since her rival Morgan Edge thinks about buying it. Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 The Perfect Opportunity

Lena looked down at the screen in front of her, the news was playing on it. A press conference of her greatest rival, Morgan Edge. Ever since he tried to embarrass her in front of the most powerful people in National City, he began his plot to buy Catco, the place Kara worked at. As she regarded the news, Lena couldn't help but ignore everything that man said. All she could think about was Kara leaving her just like that. Missing all their planned events with weak excuses for the past three months. While Lena had become more independent, she still wanted to spend time with Kara, now, she just plotted on the moment Kara came back into her life, she would keep her… forever. She won't let go for a single second. Kara would be hers and hers only. A knock on the hardwood doors broke her focus on Edge's speech as she saw Kara walking in.

"Hey," Lena casually greeted. Lena looked back at the screen and watched the press briefing. "I hate that sentient bottle of cheap cologne."

Lena moved her screen away and looked Kara right in the eyes. Kara said "You know, James was blindsided, too. He thinks it's his fault for getting in Edge's face."

She set her bag on the ground and started to sit down when Lena spoke up again up.

"Only he would spend that kind of money on a grudge." Lena sighed and continued "Do you think the shareholders will listen to Cat?"

Kara let out a sigh and said "Well, Cat had to put her shares in a blind trust when she became Press Secretary, but I did some digging... and Edge has been quietly buying up shares until today," Lena stood up and walked towards the water carafe. She filled two glasses. "When he put a tender offer to the majority of shareholders."

With a glass in each hand, she turned around and joked "Hey, no more free press."

She walked towards Kara and gave her one of the glasses while Kara explained, "You have invested in his portfolio, so, I figured if you could talk to him, maybe persuade him?"

Lena offered Kara one of the glasses. She let out a long breath and said "Edge doesn't respect any opinion that isn't his own," Lena looked at her glass and put it down. "Especially from a woman."

"Lena," Kara quickly chimed in as she leaned back in her chair,"You helped Supergirl save the world, how hard could one stubborn sexist be?"

Lena grinned and nodded a little, "All right, I'll see what I can do."

Kara stood up, "Thanks."

As Kara began out of the door, Lena quickly followed her a couple of steps and called out, "Hey, stay a bit longer?" Lena gently pled, pulling her in close. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Where've you been? I feel like you're not here anymore?"

Kara took off her glasses and placed them in her breast pocket, placing her fingers over the bridge of her nose. "I've just been busy."

"Right... um." Lena looked down, before looking back up into Kara's light blue eyes, "I also just- I wanted to say I'm sorry for the part I played in what happened to Mon-El. I'm here for you if you still want that," She lied.

Kara feigned a smiled and said, "No, you did what you had to do. Besides, that was Supergirl's call anyway, not yours." The screen on Lena's desk turned to something about some robbery and Kara pulled herself out of Lena's grasp, "I should get going."

"Yeah, uh, brunch soon?" Kara just nodded and walked out without a single word.

Lena sighed, she hadn't hoped for this. She just hoped that Kara would come around. She always did anyway, so why not now? Lena sat back down in her chair and grabbed her drink. She swirled the contents and muttered to herself.

"Kara Danvers- you are mine." She didn't know how yet, but she needed to make sure Kara was in her debt. Maybe a little liquid courage before she talked to Edge.

The next day on Lena's lunch break, she made her way to Edge's office. He was playing golf with an old scratched up pot that was placed next to his door. As another ball rolled into the pot, Lena stopped the ball with her foot, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Edge.

"Lena in my office twice a day?" He remarked in his usual way, "People are going to start talking."

Lena just stood there, arms crossed and said in a cold voice "Morgan, you have all the charisma of a 90s Michael Douglas flick."

"Awe, now people are really gonna start talking. I know you didn't come all this way to flatter me, did you?" He leaned on his golf club with this smug smile on his face.

"I came because I have a proposition."

He held his golf club up and twirled it around his hand before walking forward and saying "Ooh, good. I do like propositions."

"I know you do. Look, I don't agree with your waterfront development, but you're still the best developer in National City."

He stood too close for her liking as he said, "Let me get you a drink before that compliment leaves a bad taste in your mouth."

Lena just didn't care and continued, trying her hardest to ignore his obnoxiously sophomoric power moves. "Your work is why I invested in your portfolio and continue to do so."

His smug grin faded a little as he said, "Let me guess..." He moved his eyebrows up and down and said in a suggestive tone "You want me to stay away from Catco?"

"Oh, come on, Morgan. Catco isn't good business for you and you know it. There's a city out there that needs to be rebuilt. That's what you are good at, focus on that."

His voice changed into something more cold and authoritative, but Lena didn't move as he said: "You know, you can take the Luthor logo off your name, but people still aren't going to trust you." Lena turned her head to the tide at his remark. "And that's a really easy sentiment to reinforce once I have Catco's editorial under my control. People love to believe what they read."

"Using Catco to defame your enemies and promote your own agenda." Lena stayed silent for some time before she said: "That's despicable."

He scoffed and said "Oh, no," He made a weird face "That's good business."

Through almost gritted teeth she said, "I will see myself out."

That gave her a second reason to make sure Catco was in safe hands. She probably would have bought Catco if he didn't treat her but now she really wanted to do it. That evening, she slowly began to buy up stocks in Catco until she finally had the majority. Until she was Kara Danver's boss. One step closer to having her wife closer.

Lena stood in front of the window, looking down at her phone, ready to call Kara when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Without looking around she said "Come in..." She slowly turned around and saw Kara walking in. She walked to her desk to put down her phone while she said "Oh hey, I was just about to call you."

Almost immediately Kara said "I should've called. I heard about the attack at the unveiling." Kara made her way over to Lena's desk and stood on the other side.

To soothe Kara's fake nerves she said "Oh, no. I'm fine. Supergirl got her man and now we have to discuss ours." Lena nodded and said "I spoke to Edge-"

"Please tell me you convinced him not to buy Catco."

"Well, you can't convince a bully like that of anything."

"So what, Catco is gone?"

Lena looked down and pursed her lips "No," She looked up "I bought it."

It took a second for Kara to react but when she reacted it was worth it. "You're kidding. Are you kidding?"

Lena's nervous look changed into excitement as she made her way to the other side of the desk "Pretty badass, right? I'm just trying in my own way to help my friends."

Kara's mouth slowly fell open as she chuckled, "Lena."

"And I was hoping that you could break the story." This made Kara's face drop in defeat.

"Oh, uh... I actually quit," Kara bluntly explained with a nervous twinge in her voice.

Lena tilted her head to the side, "Oh, well, then un-quit. I can't do this without you. I literally know nothing of running a media empire."

Kara responded with a snarky, "Neither do I."

Lena walked around her table and walked closer to her, "Well, you know more than I do. You studied under Cat. I mean, I trust you. And I-"

Morgan Edge burst into her office putting his hands in his pockets as he instantly began his accusation, "You are more of a lunatic than your brother is."

Before Lena could say anything Kara turned around and defensively said "Excuse me?"

Morgan walked over to Lena, calmly remarking to Kara, "I could ruin you."

Lena stood strong with her arms crossed and spat back, "You are dangerously close to being thrown out by security."

"You know what? I'm gonna go and let you handle," Kara looked Morgan up and down, "this."

Once Kara was out of the room, Morgan continued in his cool tone, "You are going to regret, the day you screwed me over. I sure hope you enjoyed yourself, because now," He stepped close enough so his expensive cologne stung the inside of her nose, "you have all my attention."

Lena tried her hardest not to chuckle, so when she said, "Oh, Edge, like every other woman who has ever had all of your attention, I couldn't care less."

The sound dropped between them so that the only noise in the stainless office was the whipping wind and the busy streets below. Lena felt in her heart that Morgan wasn't sincere about his threat. He was too scared of her to do anything to harm her reputation because unlike his other colleagues, Lena wasn't afraid of him one bit. She imagined this stare down was awkward for anyone outside of the conversation. As Edge opened his mouth, they heard a low whirring and whistling noise from the window. Lena glanced over her shoulder to spot a pair of sleek red boots land gracefully on her balcony.

Kara Zor-El stood with vindication, glaring at Morgan with narrowed eyes, "Miss Luthor... You finished with him?"

Lena grinned and nodded, "He's all yours."

"What do you think you're doing?"

Lena took a few steps back from her rival, leaving him to Supergirl's devices. They both knew who this man was and what he had done at the waterfront. Kara's face twitched into a malicious smile before she grabbed Edge and flashed out of the L-Corp building. Lena sighed as she sat down in her chair and reached for her phone. She opened her text messages and went to her latest conversation with Kara. She quickly sent a text to her reading:

"I bought it for you."

Before she got the better of herself, knowing the risk of telling Kara that part of her story for buying Catco but also knowing that she had to be honest with the woman she loved. About five minutes later she got a surprised response.

"We should talk about it, is edge gone?"

"Yup."

"Be there in 10."

Lena chuckled and cleared her schedule for the rest of the day. She sat in her chair with a glass of whiskey in her hand, if she was going to do this she needed to be a bit more loose-lipped. Kara was true to her word since she arrived about ten minutes later, not bothering to knock in her state.

"So, where were we? Oh, yeah, why me?"

"Want something to drink?"

Kara walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. She shook her head, "No thank you."

Lena just nodded and smiled and took a sip of her whiskey. "So, what brings you here? Probably not business since un-quitting doesn't go that fast."

Kara exclaimed "You bought Catco for me?" A smile formed on Lena's lips as she leaned back in her chair.

Lena crossed her arms and stated "I said that, didn't I? And we both know I don't lie when it comes to you."

Kara began to blush even more than she seemed to be from running back to L-Corp at human speed, "Why?"

Lena chuckled and answered in all seriousness "Kara, who am I not to help you when I have the resources? I wouldn't be worthy of your mere presence if I didn't do this-"

Kara interrupted her by exclaiming "No- Lena! don't think that this whole relationship is built on helping each other. It's about having a great time just talking and things like that. Not about buying 600 million dollars worth of stocks."

Lena shakes her head and said "It was actually 750 million but don't think too much about it, I had other reasons, too. So it wasn't a dent in my income."

Kara shook her head and exclaimed "750 million dollars?! Lena, that's way too much. I- I don't know why you're so nervous about losing me because you won't. I might have been a little distant lately but I have been with everybody. It's just hard sometimes. But if you just stay yourself and wait for me I will come back. But- for now, I am going," Kara stood up and continued "I wish you all the luck in the world with your second company I'll see you on your first day, boss." She winked. Lena just didn't know whether or not Kara meant it. Before she could ask, Kara left it was only Lena in her office. It still went better than she expected.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

As a bell rang for the elevator, the door slid open and Lena walked in, taking it to the top floor of her new office at Catco. She had been there many times before, but to be there as an owner and not simply a guest of Kara was something completely different. Suddenly, a voice excitedly called to her from the secretary's desk.

"Miss Luthor, it's so nice to see you," she lied.

Lena looked a little at the girls desk, secretary "Eve Tessmacher, right?"

The girl squealed if Lena didn't know before she knows now that this woman isn't trustworthy. Lena chuckled a little. So pathetic, it's clearly fake.

The girl apologizes with "Sorry. I'm a huge admirer of yours."

Lena smiled and said "Thank you Eve."

The girl nodded and quickly asked, "Oh, can I get you a coffee?" She made her way around her desk so right now she stood in front of Lena "You take it black, right?" Lena looked at her questionably, luckily for the untrustworthy girl, she recovered "I-I'm not stalking you, I emailed your assistant at L-Corp about all your favorite things." Lena nodded as the other girl whispered, "I hate salmon too."

Lena smiled again and said "Well, thank you, yes, a coffee would be lovely."

"Great!" Eve got up and left out of the office to the public elevator.

"Uh, Eve. Why don't you," Lena pointed at the elevator behind her, "just use this elevator? It goes straight to the ground floor."

Eve said in her normal rushed voice "Oh, no, only the boss can use it."

Lena chuckled and shook her head "That's just silly, anybody who needs it should be able to use it."

"Alright."

Lena just watched her go but her attention is sought elsewhere because she heard "Miss Luthor," She turned around and saw Jimmy Olsen. Lena made her way over to meet him halfway as he continued "I didn't know you would be here this morning." He held out his hand and Lena politely shook it.

"Yeah, I was able to get things in line over at L-Corp."

"That's good," He held his hands in the prayer pose and continued "Well, I wanna say thanks again, for saving Catco." He changed his position to the all known hands on the hips pose "We should really figure out a way to get you up to speed on what's happening here. I was thinking, weekly meetings, or-"

Lena cut him off "Oh, no, there's no need. I'll be here every day." She ended everything with a single nod and turned towards her office.

She walked into it and it took some time for James to catch up, a bit confused he asked "Every day?"

"Yeah, I've set things up at L-Corp so I'll be able to dedicate my energies to learning the ins and outs of how things work at Catco." Lena could clearly see that James was panicking. What a pesky little man, being scared that his power would be gone, which he was correct in being fearful about.

"Okay," he noted by clearing his throat.

She turned towards him and asked, in a faux confused tone "You- you seem surprised by this?"

"Yeah, a little, yeah."

Lena was about to reply when she heard that always happy "Lena!" She turned her head towards Kara and a smile spread across her face. Kara held out a planner with a bow on it "Welcome to Catco."

Lena accepted the gift and chuckled, "You didn't have to do this."

"It's a Danvers family tradition," Lena looked down at the planner and the blue bow "First day of school you get a planner."

Kara chuckled as Lena looked up at Kara again and smiled thankfully "Well, that's lovely." She looked at the planner in her hands again and jokingly said, "In the Luthor house, on the first day we would hire a private investigator to make sure our teachers' credentials were up to date."

"You knew Ms. Luthor would be here today?"

Kara pointed at Lena and said "Yeah, she texted me this morning."

"I should have communicated more clearly, Mr. Olsen. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"No, no, no, it's not a problem. I mean, I feel bad because we're just not ready for a change of management. We don't even have an office for you. But I-" Now is the slam dunk moment. Get the office, make sure Jimmy becomes a photographer again.

"No, no. I think this office will do just fine. And for a change of management, we will find something. I think the most important thing that we are going to do is put you behind a camera again so you can win a Pulitzer."

James was a bit taken back since he took a step back "Sure?"

Lena smiled and said, "We will find you a new office Mr. Olsen, don't worry about that." Kara's phone started ringing, so she started to check her phone "Kara, do you think you might be able to get me the dossier on the Edge investigation, please?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

"There's actually something I have to deal with," Yup, her suspicions came true. Kara has a Supergirl problem. "Can I get it for you later? Is that okay?"

Lena feigned being shocked and said "Sure, yeah."

"Sorry." And with that Kara left.

James said Lena's words out of her mouth "Not a problem. Uh," He cleared his throat again, it's getting quite irritating. "Ms. Luthor, I'd be happy to have someone else do it for you."

Lena didn't want anybody to do it but Kara, but she has absolutely no idea where to get it "Yes- Could you get it for me while I set up in this office?" His face grew sour so she continued, "I think we can make this partnership work." And with that, she made her way to her desk and set things up. Lena knew he was just dumbfounded, but she didn't react. She just continued by getting her laptop out, and when she finally sat down James was gone.

Lena walked out of her conference meeting when her pager went off- something she did fairly often- as the meeting ended. From what her secretary was telling her, Kara was on her way with a guest. Lena, despite her slight annoyance from the interruption, put on her most charming smile and went out to greet Kara. A few minutes passed between Lena and her secretary before Kara waltzed in with her friend, James Olsen.

"Nice of you to join us," Lena quipped.

Despite her stance, Kara had a guilty look on her face. With a sigh, she explained, "I'm sorry, I tried to make it work, but it..." She trailed off.

Lena looked away from her and glanced at James, who was standing next to her, hands behind his back as he played Kara's security guard. If it hadn't been for the severity of the meeting and Kara's update, Lena would have laughed at his acting.

"How was your meeting, Lena?" He asked.

Lena looked into his dark eyes, gazing into his soul as she said, "I was just giving my quarterly pep talk to all of the departments," Lena informed him. She turned back to Kara and said, "I really missed you there."

Suddenly, Kara's phone went off again which made Lena grimace, she really hoped to have some time with her alone. Kara left with the weak excuse of. Lena stood there until Kara was out of sight. Suddenly a presence near her made its presence known by clearing its throat.

"I have to take this." Kara meekly whispered, walking out of the room.

Lena turned towards James with a fake smile plastered on her face "Now, did you," He shook his head "think that I didn't want to be there? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Well, to be honest," Lena's fake smile falters and her face returns neutral, "I thought you were too busy unpacking your stuff in the office Eve set for you up."

"Well, considering you stole my office, I clearly made Eve do it. I think about myself as the guy who has been running this place, for over a year."

Lena chuckled and said "Alright Mr. Olsen. Shall I make things clear? I am the boss now if you want to put your love for power aside then I'll see you at the meeting with the advertising department in twenty."

"See you in nineteen."

Lena just shook her head a little and said in a lower voice, one that contains way more power and is actually kind of scary "Twenty will be fine." And with that, she made her way over to the elevators. James is just like any male in this world, only he wasn't white. He thought he had all the power, but he doesn't. He never will, because he has Lena above him.

After her meeting with Olsen, battling over authority, she walked to Kara's office, that cold white room. She knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in." So she made her way inside where Kara was seated behind her desk, writing something down.

"Kara, hey. I need to speak to you about something," Kara looked up with a surprised smile on her face. Again she looked kind of guilty, which made Lena's heart drop. She should be Kara's safe space. Lena sat down in the chair in front of Kara. "Look, you-you missed a staff meeting and ran out this morning when I gave you an assignment. So, please Kara, I know you're bottling things up. I know you're hurting because of him. So please, I- I order you to go home."

Kara just sat there with her eyes wide open and simply shook her head after some time "That- That isn't needed. I-"

"You will leave now and return tomorrow or I will contact Alex because we both know you won't be scared of security. So please- Kara just go home." Kara nodded and her phone started ringing again so Lena left.

She did something good, she helped Kara, and when she checked if Kara was really gone she wasn't greeted by the tired blonde who always worked behind her desk, meaning that she actually listened. Later that evening, when she was about to go home Kara showed up. She saw the blonde walking towards her office from quite far away. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Kara almost shuffled in, holding on to her arm. Lena motioned Kara to sit down in front of her. And Kara just obliged silently.

Lena cocked her eyebrow up and asked politely "Kara, what can I do for you."

Kara looked down at her hands. "Uh," She let out a long and deep breath "You were right. I have a lot more baggage about Mon-El than I previously thought," Kara looked up from her hands to Lena "It's not knowing what happened to him that's the hardest."

Lena leaned forward in her chair and said, "I know it can't be easy."

Kara smiled weakly and said "I- must thank you. I needed some time to process it, and this- this started it. So, thanks." Lena smiled and stood up.

She said while walking to the other side of the desk "I hate favoritism, but for you- I will always show it. So come on, give me a hug." Kara chuckled and stood up and engulfed Lena in a hug. Steps loomed outside of her office, so they parted again. Lena looked at the door and saw Samantha Arias standing there. She turned towards Kara and said, "Kara, I want you to meet somebody." She motioned for Sam to walk in and said "Kara, this is Samantha Arias, my CFO. I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thank you so much for being so understanding," Sam said, while she walked closer and stood next to Lena.

Kara held out her hand and said, "It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Arias."

When Sam shook her hand she simply brushed the formal title off with "Please, it's just Sam."

Kara chuckled and simply said, "Okay, I- I'll leave you two to do business, text me later, Lena."

Lena nodded and with that Kara was gone. She took a seat on her fancy desk chair again and with that, she talked to Sam for about an hour, about many things. And she enjoyed it, Sam was an easy person to talk to. She- she was trustworthy at the moment and would probably end up close. She grabbed her phone and opened the conversation with Kara. She chuckled when she saw the '_See you tomorrow, boss_' from yesterday, and Lena replied with a heart. She quickly texted 'Thank you for the planner again. I might not have seen you that much today but it made my day.'

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	3. Chapter 3 Concerned

_Lena grabbed her phone and opened the conversation with Kara. She chuckled when she saw the 'See you tomorrow, boss' from yesterday, and Lena's reply with a heart. She quickly texted 'Thank you for the planner again. It made my day._'

Minutes later when Lena entered her car downstairs, she got an exuberant response '_Absolutely no problem. Again thanks for today. Rn I'm watching Wizard of Oz w Alex to blow off some steam_.'

Lena smiled at her phone and quickly replied with, 'Kara, I'm just looking out for you. Is the movie good? I've never seen it before.'

This time it just took mere seconds for Kara to reply '_Wow, Lena... That's a new low. How've you never seen Wizard of Oz?_'

Lena grinned at the message and quickly shot back, 'Kara, I grew up with the Luthors. Of course, I've never seen it.'

Again Kara was quick with her reply '_It's settled we're watching the Wizard of Oz soon. I would say today but tonight its sister night and I haven't seen Alex in quite some time. But you're going to love it._'

Lena replied with a thumbs up and with that, she put her phone in her bag. That evening she enjoyed herself with a glass of whiskey, thinking about what to do. And she came up with a plan. A five-part plan. 'Step 1: Give Kara everything, start with roses and little gifts. Step 2: Make sure Kara relies on you and starts to do it more and more. Become her safe space. Step 3: Become the most important person in Kara's life, even more than Alex. Step 4: Start making bolder moves. Step 5: Get the girl.'

She might have been a little tipsy when she made the list, but when she read it in the morning she thought it was a pretty damn decent plan. That morning she texted Eve to buy red carnations and drop them off at Kara's desk with a note 'I am proud of you to -L'

She also decided that she was going invite Kara over for a movie night, but when she went to Kara's office she was met with an empty room. She quickly went to James, who just gave her an irritated weak excuse, which meant that she had Supergirl business. The rest of the day had Lena waiting for Kara to return but to avail. That night she laid awake in bed, knowing that Kara would be okay soon and she would have her chance.

The next day when she arrived at work Kara wasn't there yet. Lena, ready to mope around, was surprised when only twenty minutes later, a knock on her door broke her focus. She looked up to see Kara standing there.

She smiled brightly and exclaimed "Kara! It's good to see you." She quickly walked to her friend and hugged her tight.

Kara was a bit taken back but didn't react to Lena- who quickly let go with a quick step backward, "I- I shouldn't have done that. I'm-"

Kara cut her off by saying "No- No, Lena it's okay. I just- I didn't expect this reaction. I'm just here to thank you for the flowers, they're beautiful." Lena nodded. Kara held her arms open, waiting for Lena to react and hug her back. She pulled her in close, embracing her tightly.

When they part Lena asked, "Want to talk for a bit?" Kara nodded. Lena walked back to her chair and Kara sat in one of the chairs in front of Lena's desk.

Kara put her hands on her knees and asked: "What do you want to talk about?"

Lena sighed and asked "Where were you yesterday? Those flowers have been there since then. I was worried about you, and James didn't really have a reason why you were gone."

Kara looked flabbergasted, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. She tried to talk but nothing came out, apart from some weird stuttered words. Kara shook her head and composed herself a bit "I was helping a family friend. He was having some problems and I couldn't say no. So I was with him yesterday, I'm sorry I made you worry, next time I'll text you," Kara sighed and continued "Look, Lena. I thank you really, but you don't need to worry. I might do the dangerous stories but- I won't get hurt, alright? I promise."

Lena slowly nodded and her concerned expression dampened a little, but she couldn't just be not worried about Kara since she knows what Kara does outside her normal life. Suddenly she had a good idea in mind, invite Kara over and have some fun. So she said "Kara, would you like to have a movie night or something like that at my place? We could even have take-out if you want that."

Kara smiled and simply said "Sure, we could go directly from work to your place, but are you sure? Since this will be the first time I am going to see your place. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Lena chuckled and smiled brightly, which is way better than her concerned face "No, Kara I want to host. You do it so often, and I think you'd like my living room. How does five sound good?" Kara nodded and with that, she stood up and left.

Five couldn't come soon enough. During the entire day, Lena couldn't focus on her work, but as soon as five o'clock rolled around, Lena found herself still staring at the same graph she was working on about thirty minutes earlier. There was a brisk knock on the door that made her look up. She found the perky reporter standing in her doorway, her satchel slung over her shoulder and her glasses drooping off of the edge of her nose.

She smiled and quickly said, "Let me grab my stuff and we can go." Kara nodded and walked into the office while Lena grabbed her belongings.

With her bag in hand, she walked towards the once private elevator. While waiting for it, out of the corner of her eye, Lena spotted Kara nervously fiddling with her hands. She pulled her coat on and placed her now free hand on Kara's. She squeezed her hand a little and smiled at her. Kara changed her gaze from directly in front of her to her friend and smiled gratefully. Lena nodded and without saying a word, Kara finally relaxed.

The whole ride to Lena's house was silent in anticipation and anxiety, the only words were those Lena said to Frank to drive them home. When he opened the door for Lena, she simply-and elegantly- got out of the car. She waited for Kara to follow her out, entertained by her wide-eyed stare. Lena could understand why she reacted to her like that, they were standing in front of the most expensive apartment building in National City.

Kara just stood next to her, gazing up. As her friend was preoccupied with her fascination with the condos, Lena quickly thought about her next move. She slipped her hand in Kara's and gently pulled her inside. Once they passed through the doors, Lena greeted the doorman and walked to her private elevator. One eye scan and the doors slid open and they stepped inside, hand in hand. Lena enjoyed seeing Kara like this, completely transfixed on her and her belongings.

"Kara, darling, it's just a building," Lena spoke up as they stood in the elevator.

Kara blinked once... twice and turned to look at Lena, "I mean, you live here!?"

Lena chuckled and stroked Kara's hand with her thumb. "Yes, yes I do. I even own the building." Kara's eye briefly widened again, so Lena quickly added, "but that doesn't matter! What matters is that we are going to have a great movie night."

Kara nodded and with that, the bell rang and the doors opened. Lena stepped outside and walked over to her front door. She grabbed her key out of her bag, fishing around with her free hand until she found purchase on the cold metal. She opened the door, she walked inside Kara following close behind as they held one another's hands. Lena then let go of Kara's hand and walked to the wardrobe to remove her shoes and coat.

When she noticed that Kara didn't follow her, Lena peaked at her, smiling as she took in the entire front room of her apartment. Kara kept looking around the open space from the glass stairs that lead up to Lena's bedroom, to her home office and the guest rooms. Lena regarded Kara's wide blue eyes that were now trained on the hallway behind the stairs, where her private pool and gym were.

While Lena agreed that Kara had a beautiful apartment, there was one thing that made the Luthor condo better, space. It was a large condo that could host any size party, but Lena had to admit that it wasn't very homey. It was large, but not like Kara's place where there were fond memories and little details that made her feel like she was back home. Lena's flat was a modern monochromatic dream despite the few colourful paintings that decorated the walls.

During their reflection on Lena's apartment, the hostess walked up behind her guest and whispered, her breath hot against Kara's chilled skin "May I take your coat?"

Kara quickly turned around quite shocked, but Lena smirked when she saw Kara's cheeks turn red as she nervously fiddled with her glasses. Kara looked down and quickly took off her coat who gave it to Lena. Lena hung Kara's coat in the wardrobe and with that, she walked back. Kara stood there again flabbergasted. This time her gaze was fixated on her gigantic wine cabinet filled with all different kinds of wine. She stood beside Kara again, and again she slipped her hand in Kara's hand. Just like before she gently pulled Kara to the living room where 119-inch television was already turned set for a movie.

She made sure Kara sat down before asking, "What would you like to eat?"

It was like a whole different Kara came to life, her eyes were bright as she looked Lena directly in the eyes with a big smile on her face. She looked down out of slight shame when she requested her own guilty pleasure of pizza and potstickers. Lena walked closer, she was already walking to her wine cabinet to get some red wine, but she walked back and put her hand under Kara's chin.

She lifted Kara's head and said: "If you want pizza and potstickers then it's pizza and potstickers."

And with that Kara nodded and Lena let go of her. That evening they watched Lucifer and cuddled on the couch with quite some food since Lena knows how much Kara needs to eat. But around the sixth episode, Kara fell asleep with Lena mindlessly combing through her hair with her hand. It was around ten o'clock already so Lena watched the episode until the end and gently shook Kara awake. Who grumbled something, but after a couple of other tries she was just awake.

"Kara, come, we're going to bed," Lena gently informed her.

Kara sleepily nodded and with that Lena almost carried her to her bedroom. She gave Kara some comfy clothes and helped her under the covers. Lena quickly hid the stolen blanket and changed herself. She brushed her teeth, removed her contacts and put on her glasses. And with that, she made her way to bed. When she lay in bed Kara shuffled closer and held onto her like a teddy bear, but Lena didn't mind. She gently brushed a couple of hairs away from Kara's face and stared at Kara for quite some time until sleep took over.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning After

Lena slowly opened her eyes, she blinked a few times, trying to wipe the fuzzy sleep from her eyes. As she tried to sit up, she felt a weight keep her pinned to her bed, she looked down to see Kara's head on her stomach and her muscular arms lazily wrapped around Lena. She glanced down with a warm smile at her sleeping form. She wished every day was like this, intertwined with her in the morning. Lena glanced at the clock, 7:22 which meant that she had 38 minutes until she had to leave again. It was like that every day, never enough time before one or both of them had to leave.

So Lena slowly slid out of her spot, trying not to wake Kara. As she crawled up, she felt Kara's arms tighten around her core and a soft groan escape her lips. Lena smiled down at her, a small pout on her face as she slipped her pillow into Kara's iron grip. She made her way to their kitchen where she started to prepare breakfast.

Once finished, she quickly ate her meal before walking to their room with a tray. She looked from the doorway at Kara, reflecting on her desires to be with Kara. She stood a minute too long as she watched Kara finally awake. Those magnificent deep blue eyes, completely filled with sleep, stared at her.

"I made you breakfast," Lena offered, gesturing with the tray up. Kara's eyes immediately darted towards the tray and she quickly sat up. Lena chuckled and walked over, putting the tray on Kara's lap before saying, "I am gonna take a quick shower, take all the time you need."

Kara incoherently replied, since her mouth was completely filled with food so Lena chuckled and grabbed some work clothes from her wardrobe and with that she made her way to the shower. She quickly washed up and quickly got dressed. She blows dried her hair and combed it before brushing her teeth. She rushed back out where Kara was still eating, already changed into her clothes from yesterday, the borrowed clothes neatly folded on the edge of her bed.

Lena smiled at Kara as she grabbed her phone from the dresser, "It's 7:50, I'd offer you my shower, but we need to get going. How does lunch sound?"

Kara stood up and grinned "You know we have girls night tonight?"

Lena smiled and nodded "Yes- I know, but seeing you is never too much. And Maggie and Alex will be there so it won't be just you and me, the time I enjoy most."

Kara nodded "Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you."

Lena grinned from ear to ear and walked out of the room. She walked to the wardrobe to get her coat and shoes. When she was done putting them on, she grabbed Kara's coat and handed it to her as she walked back. Just before leaving she grabbed her bag and with that they were off to Catco.

Lena nervously sat in the car, thinking about if she should take a bold step. Suddenly Kara's hand was on hers and she felt a light squeeze, she looked up at Kara who's eyes were their usual comforting and calm demeanour.

"It's okay to be nervous to go back to Catco together. There are already quite some rumours about us at Catco." Kara winked that damn wink again.

Lena was sure, it wasn't her own imagination playing with herself, but Lena wasn't worried about that, no she was worried about taking a big step, not follow her steps. So, when they stood in the elevator Lena took her leap of faith. She kissed Kara on the cheek just before they were upstairs. The bell dinged and the doors opened so Lena quickly made her way out to her office.

When she looked back over her shoulder she saw Kara still standing there, one hand on the cheek she kissed, smiling weirdly. That said enough, she needs to up her game. Be faster, do things better. But she would succeed, that is something she is sure off. She would get what she wanted. Kara will become her lover, her wife, her everything.

Around her lunch break, Kara arrived, waiting as Lena signed a few papers in Sam's office. They quickly escaped out of the building, discussing their girls night with Sam through text. Lena slipped her phone back into her pocket as they sped walked down the busy streets of National City to an old sandwich shop near L-Corp. As they rushed and wove through the other citizens, Lena reached out next to her, sliding her hand into Kara and holding on as they rushed alongside the foot traffic. As Lena looked up, she realised that Kara didn't even react to their moment together as they continued their trek. Once in the quaint shop, Kara and Lena got their meals and sat down.

"Hey, Kara, if you want more than one feel free. You don't need to push your appetite down. I don't mind," Lena offered, watching as Kara almost inhaled her meal.

Kara nodded, with her mouth still full. A few minutes later, she took Lena's proposition and ordered another one. Lena was content that she had this effect on Kara, to have her trust with just mere words.

When they got back to Catco, Lena gave Kara another peck on the cheek and thanked her for their time together. Just like earlier that day, she got the reaction she wanted out of her colleague. Kara was flabbergasted and stood frozen in her steps. The doors almost closed in front of her, which made Lena chuckle and walk into her office with a content smile on her face. She was going to make this work. She would not fail, well she would never fail since she always got what she wanted. Now she just had to become the most important person in Kara's life.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	5. Chapter 5 Lead

It was like any other day as Lena walked back to her office when she heard James walk up next to her. "Ms. Luthor, um, you approved an advertorial on page six?"

Lena's expression turned into a smile at the nervous lilt in his voice. Without breaking from her destination, she retorted, "Is there a question coming?"

He clears his throat again, something she hated he did whenever he wanted to speak. Lena just wished that he would just talk, "I wish you would have told me first."

Lena looked at him and smirked "I didn't know ads were in your purview, Mr. Olsen."

"Well, they're not- not in my purview. It's not a big deal, it's just that if we're gonna disguise ads as articles I think that sends a bad message, you know? People wanna know what they're getting. They expect integrity from us."

They finally arrived at her office. "Seventy percent."

Confused he asked, "Excuse me?"

Lena continued on to explain, "That's the deep discount on our print subscription rate. Seventy percent. That's what it takes just to get people to read. So I think an ad here and there is a necessary evil." From the corner of her eye she saw somebody walking in. James chuckled awkwardly but luckily for Lena there as a knock on the door.

"Everything okay?" Kara's voice made her quickly turn.

She smiled and said, not breaking eye contact with James, "Yeah."

"Absolutely." James curtly affirmed before he cleared his damn throat again, she just wanted to choke him now.

Kara walked closer to them to break up their conversation, "Good, uh, James, I just came in to check and see if-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence so Lena raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I think you're gonna wanna turn up the TV." Lena turned towards the screen, Morgan Edge.

While James turned up the volume Lena said almost through gritted teeth "What's that scumbag doing in my hospital?" Morgan Edge started to talk about lead poisoning and children. But she couldn't have done this, could she? "I've gotta get down there."

Kara quickly followed her down, speeding out of the office, leaving James alone to watch the report. They raced to the elevator, not a word spoken between them as Kara quickly texted Sam and Lena continued to watch the report on her phone. They ran into Lena's car and sped through the surface streets to her building.

At the hospital, they met Sam and Morgan Edge, that bastard accused her, but something isn't right. He used an example that was unique, he thought about it too much, but when the three of them walked into her office at Catco Kara finally spoke up.

"There must be another explanation."

"There could be hundreds of other reasons why there kids are getting sick besides your device," Sam followed up.

Kara sat down on one couch and Sam on the other, Danvers just keep on standing, watching the screen "I mean, Edge is manipulating people to get revenge on you buying Catco." She sat back down, that was the first time Lena looked up since entering the room. In her thoughts on what had happened, she forgot that there were others with her,"He's ruthless, Lena, you know that."

"But what if it's true, okay? I told Supergirl that the lead in the device was safe for humans. She wouldn't have used it if it wasn't safe," Lena snapped, hugging herself.

"Yes, but using it saved all of us," Sam tried, knowing that by those terms, it really was her boss' fault.

Suddenly she heard that awful guy speak up "Ms. Luthor."

Lena looked up and spoke through gritted teeth "Mr. Olsen. Come to tell Kara 'I told you so'? Another Luthor takes innocent lives news at 11:00?"

James looked down and said, "Ms. Luthor, despite our differences, you are more than your brother, you are better than him. I do, however, think you should get ahead of this scandal." He sat down on the couch beside her and continued "In my opinion, I think you should step down from Catco, so whatever we report, good or bad, comes off as unbiased, neutral."

"No, that would look like an admission of guilt," Kara was right, of course, but she needed to do this.

Lena raised her hand up in protest to her friend, "No, Kara, he's right.," James suddenly turned towards her, surprised at his false victory. "Whatever's happening, whoever's actually responsible, this is still a public crisis and the public deserves to be able to trust their reporters. They expect integrity from us. They deserve it and they need it now more than ever." Lena looked Kara dead in the eyes as she stepped all over James, "Mr. Olsen, you will help Kara run Catco until all of this is resolved."

James was quick to argue, almost standing up, "What, but Ms. Luthor, you can't do that! Kara knows nothing about running a company?!"

Lena turned towards James, composed as fire sparked her blood, "You're wrong, she does, and if in the end this is all my fault, I know Kara will at least let me have a little bit of dignity, I trust her to do that for me," Kara looked at her and nodded as James huffed and left. "Same for L-Corp, I'll step down until this is fixed," As Sam tried to protest, Lena continued on in the same breath, "Too many risks will follow if I stay there. I don't want to create a new Flint crisis. Helping people has to be the focus." They both nodded.

Suddenly there was commotion outside of her office. A man rushed through the door, flames in his eyes as he yelled for Lena's attention. Lena turned from the monitors as he tried to break past Sam and Kara. From her human barricade, she feverishly apologized to him, watching as security pulled him away from her office.

"Kara, I want you to report this. I'm not hiding anything. Set a press conference for later today."

It was safe to say that that press conference was a terrible mistake. She got shot at and James took the bullet, always trying to be the hero. That pathetic Guardian. At the moment, she was at Sam's home as her gravel torn hand was getting cleaned out.

"Someone just... Someone just tried to kill me. I shouldn't be putting Ruby and you in this kind of danger."

Sam closed the refrigerator and said "That woman's in custody. No one will be looking for you here, you're safe. So, take your Louis Vuittons off relax and chug this." She finished, handing her a bottle of water.

"Really isn't necessary."

"Stop it, you're dehydrated."

Lena almost scoffed and said "You could've been shot, you shouldn't be hiding me."

"You gave me a break when I needed it most, so let me return the favour," At that exact moment Ruby came in with a blanket and a couple of pillows.

"One night," she bargained.

"Great. See, this is what friends are for."

"If Ruby was sick, would you still be my friend?" Sam looked down and said nothing, that was enough. She did this, these illnesses were on her hands, and it Ruby got sick, then she'd only have Kara. Even then, she'd probably leave, too.

Days passed with Lena sleeping and drinking her pain away. She tried to listen to Kara's idealistic words and Sam's encouraging mantras, but nothing seemed to work. She quickly switched from drinking a casual glass with her CFO for getting plastered on cheap wine she had sent to the house. Almost a week had passed since the initial report, and on her first night alone, Lena decided to get completely drunk. She broke a wine glass when the door opened suddenly, echoing in the dark and silent apartment. She tilted her head towards the front door and heard a few soft steps before a tender voice filtered through her new safehouse.

"Lena?" the voice called out.

She filled another glass with wine before casually stating, "Hey, I made a metaphor."

Kara quickly ignored her drunken jokes and took her coat off, "Are you here alone?"

She simply nodded, letting her head hang for a moment, "Sam's running my company and Ruby is at a friend's. Speaking of companies, shouldn't you be running it now?" She took a careful swig of her red wine.

"I sent everybody home."

"Hmm...Any news from the frontlines?"

"Nothing, yet."

Lena looked up at her while Kara was cleaning up the broken glass, shattered across the cheap tile floor. "You know, you're terrible at hiding things from me."

Kara chuckled before mumbling an incoherent phrase. Kara let out a long breath and held her glasses "I came to let you know I am not done yet, not by a long shot. Until we know for sure," Lena clenched her jaw as she listened, "I will turn every rock-"

Lena put her hand up, silencing her friend immediately, "Just stop."

Kara sat down in the barstool next to Lena, turning them both to face one another. She removed the wine bottle from her slacked grip and placed it out of reach, "You are the strongest woman I know, why aren't you fighting?"

Lena snapped her head up at Kara's statement, "Because I did it, Kara, I did it," she spat, pointing to herself, "You know, all I ever wanted to be was good. My whole life I've been a pariah. First, because I was rich and then because of my brother. Then finally I did one thing, just one thing that was good, and now I'm the monster that poisons children. I'm the shitshow Luthor. I'm like Lex. Do you know what they're calling me?" Lena rhetorically asked, "Lex 2.0, but even Lex wouldn't poison children."

Kara pulled herself closer to her again, watching her eyes as they darted around in frantic anxiety, "Hey, anyone who knows you, knows that you would never-"

"Maybe I am the same," Lena sighed, giving in to herself, "People are sick and it's all my fault." She looked straight through Kara, her eyes teary, but not tear stained as she held onto her dignity in front of her one friend.

"There's still a chance that it wasn't you."

"I know you believe that everything is good and kind, and that is one of the things I love about you. You even see the best in me, but, I am not that, that's not the real world. I'm defective, fucking broken and shattered into a million pieces like that damned glass. And everything I do, no matter how hard I try, hurts people." Lena reached past Kara and took another swig, "Hey, you know, it's in my DNA, okay? So, please," She put her hand on her head "just stop," She broke a little, her first tears started falling down. "Stop believing me, okay? I am not worth it." And with that she drank the last of her red wine. She felt the tears rushing down but she didn't care anymore. Suddenly Kara stood up and motioned for her to follow. Without much movement from Lena, they made their way to the couch, carried by Kara and gently laid down on the cushions. Kara slid in behind her, holding her close as her friend wept against her chest.

It was safe to say she fell more in love with Kara. The way she never gave up on her and always backed her up no matter what everyone else thought.

So she said that "I probably also should apologize." She turned towards Kara "To you, I mean." The three of them, Sam, Lena and Kara, sat on Sam's couch. "I'm luckily you are still speaking to me."

"Hey. When you're family, you can say what you need to say and the people that love you still love you." Lena's heart started to beat faster, Kara said she loved her. Maybe it was the wrong kind of love but love is love. And it can change from kind to kind.

Sam simply said "That's right."

Lena shook her head and said "I have never had anyone like that in my life before."

"That's because you never had a sister," Kara smiled as she pulled Lena in for a hug. Despite getting sister-zoned, Lena knew she could still have Kara.

She completely missed Sam saying "Two." And also hug her, but she awkwardly chuckled.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	6. Chapter 6 Closer

Lena sat in her penthouse, relaxing with a glass of scotch, watching the Great British Bake Off. Netflix had become her only comfort after the poisoning incident- and even though enough time had passed and Lena had luckily come out on top- there were always different news pundits who had something to say about her. Everything, though, had finally passed over for her. James backed down from his earlier insubordination, licking his wounds, but Lena thought it was better for him. There was no need for yet another idiot man in power, Lena had seen what that could do to people and she actually didn't want to see him become Morgan Edge.

It ended up being for the better, too according to her own employees at Catco who seemed to enjoy her even more than James, but they were not the exact employees she needed to like her. Lena still needed some more eyes in her favor, so she gazed at her glass, listing out her plan and plotting her next power move. Her home phone began to ring loudly from the living room. Lena bolted up and raced to answer it before the answering machine caught it- and there were only two reasons for someone to call that phone, either Jess needed her at L-Corp, or she had a visitor.

"Lena Luthor speaking," She answered.

"Miss Luthor, it's Tommy from downstairs. There's a Kara Danvers waiting for you. I'll send you a picture of her and her ID." Lena walked to the control panel of her apartment and opened the messages.

She saw Kara's face and the copy from her ID, not even really taking in the image before saying, "I'll let her in. Oh, can you give her a key to my elevator, Tommy?"

"Yes miss Luthor, good night," he agreed before ending the call.

Lena saw a notification pop up on her cell about her elevator's use, so quickly clicked on yes so Kara could get sent up. She walked back to her front door and placed her home phone in its stand before opening the door for her friend. It didn't take long for the elevator doors to open and Kara to walk out, arms holding up a few boxes of pizza and a white paper bag stacked on top. She smiled sheepishly at Lena as she waited for the door to be opened a bit more. Lena glanced down at her grey sweats and a navy blue Stanhope College sweatshirt. Kara quickly walked in and placed the food on her kitchen table before turning back on her heels and hugging her friend.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Lena pulled away and cocked her head to the side, glancing down at Kara's slightly red eyes. "You don't have anything to be sorry about. You're always welcome here." She rubbed her back, feeling Kara's body relax against her. "I'm gonna have your eye scanned so you can use the elevator whenever you like. Is that alright?"

From the crook of her neck, Kara nodded, so Lena let grabbed Kara's hand and led her to the scanner. The scanner copied Kara's eye without any problem, a green light flashing for Lena to log in the owner's name. With their hands still linked, Lena guided a somewhat in shock Kara to the couch and when they sat down it was like Kara held onto her for her life. Lena just caressed her back.

She whispered in Kara's ear "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a bit lonely, I- I was supposed to have sister night with Alex, but she wanted some time alone, and Winn and James just said that they couldn't go to game night," Lena nodded and just rubbed Kara's back. Suddenly Kara pulled away and stood up. She wiped some stray tears away and said: "I'm going to put the ice cream in the freezer."

Kara quickly rushed to the table where she sent the food, taking out a quart of ice cream before disappearing into the kitchen. When Lena heard the freezer slide close, but no sound of Kara returning, she stood up and meandered to the kitchen, where she just saw her friend resting against one of the cabinets. Lena slid over next to her, wrapping an arm around her to give her a side hug.

"You're never alone. Especially when you're here," she said in a slightly quivering voice.

Lena quietly cleared her throat, trying to rid of the nervous sound in her voice so that her emotions on the inside matched what she was trying to show Kara. She placed a soft kiss on Kara's temple and helped her up, leading her from the kitchen to her room. She sat down on the edge of her bed before helping her take off her shoes and letting her rest under her covers. Lena combed her hair through Kara's blonde hair, the scent of her shampoo rubbing off on her hand.

After a few minutes, Kara finally spoke up "It's like Alex is gone, she just pushed me away. The boys, they-they aren't in my life anymore," she whispered as tears began to trickle down her cheek. She turned her head to look at Lena before asking in a curt tone, "Why are you still here?"

Lena knelt down at the side of the bed, looking up into her deep blue eyes, "I'll always be here for you. We all are, but sometimes life gets in the way. We all have problems and hide away from people who could help us. You're different though," Lena smiled, tucking a stray strand of blonde hair behind Kara's ear, "you're so selfless and believe in the good of humanity. You help everyone who crosses your path, so this is the least I can do for all you've done for me. Now, scooch." Lena smiled crawling over to the other side of the bed.

Kara fell asleep right away, snuggling up to her host after a while. Lena stayed awake, hoping that her ever quickening heartbeat couldn't be heard by Kara. She placed her hand on Kara's back, feeling the hard muscles that covered her body. It made sense that she was able to be the amazing superhero everyone could rely on.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	7. Chapter 7 Hurt

Lena sat in her office chair at Catco, trying to focus on her current report, but the incident with Kara was still fresh in her mind. It had only been a couple days and Kara was getting better, but because they had been spending so much time together. Lena leaned back in her chair, closing the file in front of her as she grabbed her water glass when suddenly the doors blew open and Kara came storming in. Lena quickly stood up, watching as Kara walked a straight path to her. Her friend clung onto her, making her stutter back into her desk as she wrapped her arms around Kara. She felt her friend's body shake and quiver against her. Lena rubbed her back, mouthing to Eve to lock the door before leading her to couch. Kara took a few breaths, covering her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He's back-" Kara stuttered out. "And he-he's married. I l-lost him then I found him and now I- I have nobody again." She sobbed.

Lena moved away and placed a kiss on Kara's head, "You don't need him to complete you, Kara. You are an independent person who has great friends and family. The same ones who will be at that party tonight. Maybe you think you're alone, but you are so far from that. I can't speak for everybody else but I- I won't go anywhere. Not today, not tomorrow." Kara slowly nodded and wiped her tears away, leaning back over to hug Lena. She buried her face in the crook of Luthor's neck, her lips just barely grazing her pale skin. Kara finally pulled away after a few breaths before changing the subject. After the clock ticked past 5:00, Lena joined Kara to her apartment and helped her prepare for the party.

Once everyone got to the event, Lena decided to spend some time with Winn to talk about the latest in L-Corp tech. The only awkward part of the night was the side eyes from James. He was just being childish. Kara was more qualified than him and everyone who ever met them knew it. Lena avoided his eyes and just talked with the others. At some point, Lena couldn't find Kara and just spent the rest of the party with Winn and Alex.

That night- while Lena was lying in bed thinking about what to do about Morgan Edge and Kara- there was a knock on her front door, she hadn't heard it at first but as it got louder, she quickly got out of bed and opened the door. Kara stood on her doorstep with a bag, wearing her PJ's. She shrugged and walked back to her room with Kara in tow. She didn't ask any questions when Kara joined her in bed or when they ended up intertwined that night.

That morning she woke up to the smell of pancakes. Lena quickly got up and walked to her kitchen where she saw Kara making pancakes. She absolutely wanted sneak up on Kara and hug her from behind, but she had to play it cool, so she walked to the other side of the kitchen island. Kara looked up and smiled, she looked tired but the smile wasn't feigned.

Lena smiled back and asked "Is everything okay now?" Kara nodded and flipped the pancake. Lena walked to a drawer at her kitchen island and opened it. She grabbed the reserve key and walked towards Kara holding it out for her to grab. Kara looked at her in confusion before Lena explained, "You're always welcome here, so whenever you need me, or just a place to sleep, just drop on by." Kara grabs the key and pulls Lena into a hug.

"Thanks," she warmly chuckled next to Lena's ear.

She mutters "Thanks" in Lena's ear and Lena just smiled proudly. And with that they had their breakfast, later that day they went together to Catco. They went to Edge later that day and they even went to one somebody who knew Edge's bank situation, since it was a full on war between him and Lena he needed to be put down, not literally of course. But that didn't end well since they got attacked. But for some miraculous reason he got knocked out by Kara. She even said 'oops' which made Lena almost burst out laughing, luckily for her she didn't otherwise she would have had a problem or two.

She didn't say much, only finishing the call with: "Alright, thank you." She turned towards Lena, "Alex said the laser guy got lawyered up, so he's not talking."

Lena looked up from her screen and saw Sam walk in, "Hey, I couldn't get here any faster, are you okay?"

Lena smiled and said "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked at Kara and continued "Thanks to Kara." Kara smiled and blushed, while looking down and fiddling with her glasses.

"Do they know why he tried to kill you?"

"Morgan Edge hired him."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "Do you have proof?"

"Circumstantial, but the shooter used to work for the annual National City Tech Conference," She turned her laptop around for Sam to see, "and Morgan Edge hosts it every year."

Sam enlarged Morgan Edge's picture and coldly said "He shouldn't be alive." Lena looked confused at Sam before Kara grabbed the remote of the middle television and turned it up.

"That's- wow."

"We're hearing that as many as a dozen members of the One-Seven street gang have been found murdered. We should warn you, the images you are about to see are graphic-" The reporter continued talking but Lena didn't listen anymore, Kara stood next to her, the sweet smell of her own shampoo wafting off of her. When Lena turned around, Sam was gone.

She turned back to Kara and said, "Hey, I- I have a question for you." They had an near death experience so now is the right time Lena thought. Kara turned towards her and Lena said "Could- Would you like to go on a date with me? Say tomorrow?"

For some reason Kara smiled and nodded "I- I would like to." It went way easier than Lena thought, because Kara said yes. She said yes.

Suddenly Kara's phone rang, so she quickly answered. Not thirty seconds later she said "I- I need to go Lena, but I'll be there tomorrow. Don't forget about it." She winked before she raced out of the office.

Lena spent the rest of the day intently watching any news that had to do with Kara. She watched as a fight broke out between her and some villainess. Her heart beat faster at ever hit that landed on Kara. She watched the other woman beat Kara to a pulp, punching her through buildings and finally landing the killing blow that sent Kara flying into the ground. Her heart sank, watching in anticipation for Kara to rise from the crumbling asphalt, but she didn't. The cameras all centered around Kara's unconscious body. Lena raced from her office in her keds, pushing through everyone to get to Kara. She shoved her way through the crowd, her heart pounding in her ears to block out all of the various conversations. She felt like her heart was going to implode as she looked down into the hole Kara's body had made. She was about to cry when she remember that this was Supergirl, not Kara. She had to leave before she made a scene.

Lena shakily escaped and went back home, avoiding the press and the questions before getting back home and spending the rest of her night with the cold comfort of her whiskey. She escaped to her room in hopes of sleeping, but just couldn't. Seeing Kara, no Supergirl, was something she just couldn't take. Her almost lifeless body in the crater sent enough chills down her spine to make her feel sick to her stomach. Lena finally sat back up and walked to her lab. She refused to believe that this was to end of Supergirl, Kara would never give up, ever. She'd be back to fight another day, Lena just had to help her win next time. She went to her closet and changed into a new outfit before escaping to her lab. She spent hours in there, drawing and redrawing, taking time with her calculator and computer to come up with anything to help Kara. Having no windows in the room, the only thing the broke her studies was the blaring of her cell. She looked down at the caller i.d., James. She picked up her phone, honestly glad to hear from anyone who knew about Supergirl.

"James, you're running Catco," she told him, "I'm taking a leave of absence to aid in a personal matter. Goodbye," she quickly told him, before ending the call before he could tell her anything snarky.

Lena glanced at the papers, both crumpled and scratched, before going back to her work. A few more hours passed before Lena's stomach finally had enough fasting. She threw another paper off of her desk before finally getting the idea. It was like a flash of brilliance in her mind, so she again pushed off eating until she finished the first sketch. She glanced at the doodle, a Super-Suit. It covered her from head to toe to protect her from Kryptonite while simultaneously expelling it towards a target like Reign. She flipped over the paper and began to redraw it again, before finally taking a quick break.

As she prepared her lunch, Lena smiled to herself as she thought about the tools and materials she'd need. This was going to take time and secrecy, something she knew she could do solely because she knew she had to for Kara. She spent to rest of the day and into the late hours of the next morning building the suit's prototype. Lena spent her due diligence in perfecting every seal and wire so she wouldn't have to start over again in case there was a breach. The colours weren't her biggest priority, branding always came in last with her gadgets. At the moment, all she cared about was getting the burnt metal and plastic machine working. She bashed it and lit it on fire, testing and retesting the seals.

For her final steps, Lena began to paint the suit in Kara's iconic gold, blue, and red pigments. As she gazed at her work, she felt like something was missing. She walked around the suit once twice, then once more before finally realizing that there was not cape. She slumped her shoulders, unsure of what to do with the other iconic Kryptonian article of clothing. She sat back down and thought about the next layer of protection Kara could use. "

The suit isn't shock or bullet proof, just resistant," Lena thought. "If I just add something to take away the danger of a breach, then I think this would work."

"A shield?" she said out loud, her voice echoing off of the concrete walls.

Lena went back to her computer and put a few formulas in, testing the angles that the cape would have to be built with in order to withstand shock and flight. After another two hours, Lena finally printed out the prosthetic wing-like cape to back attached to the back of the suit. As she held the loose pieces in her hand, Lena was pleasantly surprised at how they fell to gracefully against the suit. She feared that they'd look too bulky and take away from the memory of her original cloth cape, but from what she was seeing, she had just built a more intimidating metal version of Kara's fabric and leather suit.

Finally feeling content, Lena went to her kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal, collapsing on her couch and eating handfuls at a time before passing out from exhaustion. She was proud of the work she put into the design, now it just had to be tested. Lena was sure it would work. As sure as Kara would wake up from her fall and fight, Lena was sure this suit would protect her love.

When Lena finally woke up, se put away the box of cereal and made some more nutritious food. She got up and started making oatmeal, grabbing some fruit and placing it in her bowl. She pulled out her phone as she stirred the bowl, typing in a message to Kara. Lena looked at the letters, the words, the phrase, and then their importance as she decided whether or not to tell Kara that she, a Luthor, knew that she was Supergirl.

She finally deleted the words and replaced them with a simpler "I have something for you, please stop by." Lena sighed and continued to eat before making herself look presentable.

It only took fifteen minutes, but from her bathroom, Lena heard Kara walk in- the noise from her pace and heeled shoes giving her away. She quickly finished up her hair and jogged down the staircase, watching as Kara awkwardly stood two paces from the front door.

"Hey," Kara greeted from the ground.

"Hey," Lena quietly greeted back, descending the stairs to meet her.

"Look, I'm sorry about missing out on the date, I-I just had a family emergency."

Lena simply nodded, "Follow me," she almost ordered.

Lena simply nodded, looking at Kara's tired eyes, and then searching for the scars or bruises Reign left, only spotting a small scratch from the night. DEO must have placed her under yellow lights so she could heal. She turned and led her into the cold lab. When she opened the door, she led a now starstruck Kara deeper into the lab where she placed the suit. Lena fumbled with her words as they walked further and further.

"I saw you fall, and I thought you'd need something to beat Reign," Lena said, surprised as her own words echoed off of the walls. "And... I thought it would be smart to make something for you, so, I, um... I made a new suit for you." She turned around as she finished that sentence, searching for a reaction, but only getting a dumbfounded stare. Lena clenched her jaw, waiting for a response. She turned back around and pulled out the suit, pulling it between them.

Kara shook her head, looking around the suit to her. "When you said suit, I didn't think you meant high tech, I thought you meant for, like, interviews," Kara fumbled, glancing between the shiny suit and Lena. "Thank you," she smiled, going around to hug her.

Lena embraced her back and explained, "It's nothing. After seeing you fall, I wasn't entirely sure you'd get back up, and I really wanted to go on that date with you. This will hopefully ensure that," she joked as she pressed a button on the helmet, making it faze out.

"This is amazing!" She beamed.

Lena smiled widely and went around to the table to retrieve the dark red cape. "This should help with the current prototype. You can attach it if you want or use your own, whichever is more comfortable. Um... but I was thinking, if you ever get in another big fight, that this could help you immensely. I mean, I fabricated it to seal out Kryptonite, and if the reservoir gets full, to repel it, say against any other Kryptonian named Reign?"

Kara glanced at the piece then to the inventor. Lena glanced at her reaction, spotting the mix of shock and awe on her face. Kara rapidly slipped her hands up to her jaw and pulled her close into a few pecks on her jaw, her cheek and finally a slightly longer one on her lips.

She pulled back, her cheeks flush with nerves, "Thank you, so much, Lena."

"Yeah, no problem," Lena whispered, feeling her face go pink.

Kara brushed her thumb against Lena's cheek and kissed her again. Lena leaned up into her, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and resting a hand on her dense shoulder. Kara slid her hands down Lena's sides before finally pulling away. Lena glanced at Kara's lips, then up to her eyes, spotting how her light eyes were already dilated.

As the silence settled, Kara spoke up, "You probably need to sign a ton of paperwork."

Lena chuckled to herself, taking a step back and agreed, "Absolutely, even NDAs can have a ton of paperwork. I guessing we're gonna keep this a secret especially in the suit? No one needs to know that Lena Luthor fell for Kara Zor-El?"

Kara looked down at Lena and nodded, a smile appearing on her rosy cheeked face. "Yeah, so, how does this thing work?"

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	8. Chapter 8 For Good

Time passed fairly quickly between them. They would spend nights together, stealing glances and slight touches at work. They hoped to keep things the same, but from James' side glances, maybe they didn't hide it enough. Although she still wasn't a big fan of James' juvenile power grabs every now and again, Lena had to admit that their Game Nights allowed her to become more impartial to him. After one of those nights, Kara stayed over, leaving Lena awake in the darkness of her master bedroom to work on a program for L-Corp. In the silent room, Lena heard Kara jolt awake. She set her tablet on her nightstand and reached out for her girlfriend in the dark. Lena found her hand and then pulled herself close, wrapping her arms around Kara's body. She felt the once tense form slowly relax into her. The program could wait until the morning anyway.

In the morning, Lena offered breakfast, so Kara followed her through the bustling streets of sleepy National City, they walked past a few stores and shops, weaving through the late morning bustle until they passed by Veronique where they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, I thought Veronique had a 'No Snitches' policy," Morgan Edge taunted from a table.

"Yes, but apparently fine with murderers," Kara spat at him.

Edge stood up, fixing his blazer, and walked in front of Kara, "Now, Ms. Danvers, you should be careful with your words. You're only a reporter, you're easy to squish." Kara bit the inside of her cheek, looking up at Edge. "Maybe defamation of character? Hearsay? What do you rather have on your record?"

Lena cocked up an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "I don't know, don't you have character to be defamed?"

"Wow, what a stupid line, Ms. Luthor." He mocked, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning over to her. "Where'd you get that from, Supergirl's book of comebacks? Besides, isn't that a little too much of, oh, I don't know, the pot calling the kettle black?" He stood back up to his full height and relaxed his body, "But I love the effort, I enjoy it when you try tough, it makes you look more like Lex," he finished, walking to his car.

As he escaped to his vehicle, Lena spun around, fire in her eyes, "You know, Morgan, you act like such a-"

Kara grabbed Lena's hand, spinning her back around and to another shop, "Bye, have a nice day, Edge!"

Lena looked from their linked hands to Kara and back before joking, "You know this'll be in all the gossip papers tomorrow?" Kara hummed in response so Lena asked further, "And you don't have a problem with that at all?" Kara shook her head and stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm doing this all wrong," Kara suddenly stated as she stopped dead in her tracks between two storefronts. She turned towards Lena and slide her hands up to Lena's biceps, "Lena Kieran Luthor, I like you, you like me, wanna be my girlfriend?"

Lena nodded, a bit surprised by her frankness before Kara swiftly leaned over to kiss her. As Lena leaned in, three loud and distinct clicks broke their moment. Kara chuckled into the kiss, knowing that there was now proof of their relationship. She rolled her eyes under their lids and just pulled her girlfriend up against her.

Lena sat in her office with Kara. She had just gotten accused by Edge for trying to kill him, but she didn't do it, so who did? Sure they made a scene earlier that day and Lena always either wanted to punch him or knee him in the groin, but she's never tried to kill him. She sat next to Kara, holding her hand, still shaken by the scene he had made in her office just a few minutes ago. Kara had her hand on her back, rubbing gentle circles and letting Lena rest against her shoulder.

The door opened again and James came walking in, "He's gone and security knows to not let him in."

"He's probably going to have someone else do it. This was an uncharacteristic outburst, usually, he's sneakier. But, no matter, he's gonna come back at me twice as hard." Lena his her hands in her face a mumbled, "This is never gonna stop."

Kara piped up "But you're not the one who's trying to kill him. In the meantime, James and I will protect you however we can."

James simply said, "He's tried to kill Lena plenty of times and she's never retaliated."

"So, someone out there is trying to kill him."

"He's got no shortage of enemies but, as you said, this is uncharacteristic of him. Edge is too good at covering his tracks to have somebody build a case against him."

Kara scoffed "I mean, we don't even have enough for a damning story."

James leaned down on the desk and said: "We should really be focused on this car hack."

"Yeah, you're right."

Lena closed her eyes and said "I'm just tired of this cycle of violence, okay? I just want the threats and attacks, and recriminations to stop. You know, I've seen it ruin my mother's life and my brother's. I just want it to stop."

Kara looked Lena directly in the eyes and said "Well, that's what we're here for. We just need to find out who did it. Let your friends help you." Lena looked down and slowly nodded, not because she wanted it, but because she knew it needed to be done. James closed the door behind himself and leaned against the desk before Kara began again, " Let me make some calls." Kara stood up and left the room, James following behind to retrieve some supplies from his office.

After a few more minutes, James rushed in, and then Kara. She continued to gather information, taking notes while James worked on his connections and sorting through a few electronic and physical files. Hours passed slowly until the sun began to set. Eve popped in every once in a while to feed them or run errands.

After Kara ended her fifth call, she said, "Okay, so I have a source from NCPD. They just salvaged Edge's car and there's no sign of tampering."

Lena looked at Kara with a raised eyebrow "You think Edge did this himself? Why? To frame me?"

She turned to James who spoke up "Edge is crazy, but he's not suicidal."

Lena starred in front of her "Well, whoever hacked his car it's above and beyond anything the NCPD has ever dealt with."

"What about the guy who hacked Maxwell Lord's limousine and tried to drive him off a cliff?"

"Yeah, I thought of that guy, too but there's no connection to Edge."

Eve walked in and gave Lena her coffee, saying "Ms. Luthor, the usual."

Lena smiled towards Eve and simply said "Thanks Eve," watching her leave before continuing. "Guys, listen, we've been at this for hours. How do we not have any leads?" Lena stood up and walked to her balcony.

"Maybe we're barking up the wrong tree," Lena drank a bit of her coffee and James continued "Well, we can start with the attempts on your life and maybe that'll get us into Edge's inner circle and look for new suspects-"

Lena collapsed.

She fought like hell, trying to fight the pain of pricks and scorching ice that flooded her veins. Her brain kicked and screamed in the void for anyone. Her skin boiled and her muscles felt like they were shocked in place, strained and pulsing every moment she was stuck in her mind. Images and corrupted memories spun around her vision, pulling and pushing her around. Then, the spotty flashes of black and an intense blur of red, blue, and yellow finally gave way to her true vision. Her eyes made out the blonde pale details of Kara's worried face.

Lena groaned and opened her eyes, she looked around. The lights were too harsh for her, Kara could tell, so she escaped Lena's field of view and the room's whiteness faded to a low gray. She sat back on the edge of the bed. As feeling and hearing flooded back into Lena's head, she heard the rapid beeping of a heart monitor and the clicking of shoes from a distance. She felt what must have been Kara's hand tenderly rubbing her hand and leg.

"Oh..." Lena groaned as she tried to sit up, "what happened?" She almost collapsed back down into the bed, making her light headed again.

Kara squeezed her hand, "Just take it easy, okay?" Lena nodded and James into her field of vision with a cup of water.

"Oh, wow." She chuckled, holding her head, "why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck?"

Kara glanced up then back to her, "Um... you were poisoned." Lena looked her right in the eyes in disbelief.

James piped up "It was the coffee."

After a few moments of silence, Lena requested, "Hey, James, can I talk to Kara for a minute?"

James nodded to the door, "Take care Lena, and remember that we're all here for you." Lena smiled gratefully as he left.

Lena pulled herself up against the plastic headboard and dropped her head into her hands, "Thanks, I remember bits, so thank you for flying me god knows where. But- It was Edge, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded.

"Has he been arrested?" Lena looked up at Kara.

Kara shook her head, "No, he didn't do it himself, and now the hitman is dead."

"So, Edge is gonna get away scot-free again?"

"For now."

Lena pushed herself up out of bed, stumbling a bit before gaining her balance, and went to grab her bag Kara must have brought in."You know, Reign was right, scumbags like Edge need to be put down, okay? He wants a war, then he's got one. I'm the only on-" Suddenly Kara super-sped in front of her.

In a hushed tone, she said "You don't mean that. Uh, you're not thinking clearly. You are way too good for that kind of thinking. We, together, are going to expose Edge just by using the pen. We have many other options and now we have a lead. I mean, they couldn't find any shrapnel in him, but-"

Lena looked vexed huffed out, "Mine..."

"What?"

"It's an L-Corp project. Uh, maybe we should go there?" Kara nodded and quickly grabbed their coats.

It was no surprise to Lena when she arrived at alone park Kara found connections to. There, she found her mother sitting on a bench, her body facing an old torn up soccer field and her head tilted towards her daughter and Kara. Lena walked closer to her, watching as her shoulders rose and relaxed with every breath she took. Her mother glanced over her shoulder, even more, the silence broken by the laughter of children and the cars that sped past the park.

"You followed my breadcrumbs. I'm proud, I don't think even Lex could make it in this amount of time. Now, give your mother a hug." Lena stood her ground, staring at her mother's profile. Not even her mother, this woman's conniving features. Lillian smirked and stood up from her seat, turning to face her daughter. "Okay, so no hug. We're not there yet," she quietly chuckled, walking away.

"Not there anymore," Lena corrected, following her.

"The disappearing bullets were a unique breadcrumb, don't you think?"

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Lena spat. Lillian turned around, a look of frustration from her daughter's tone.

"What do you think I'm doing here? A man has been trying to assassinate my daughter, I came back to kill him."

In a sarcastic tone, Lena mocked, "How sweet. Now, tell me what you're really doing here?"

"You know, you really hurt me, Lena. No matter how hard I try to show it, you still doubt my love for you. Do you know of any other mother who would kill for her daughter?"

"Okay, but they kill people with their words, not high tech weapons. And it's probably good for our society that most mothers don't."

"Speaking of society, I've risked everything to come back here," Lillian confided in her, "but, it was worth it. That man has picked on the wrong family."

Almost through gritted teeth, Lena said, "I don't need your help, Mother. If I wanted him gone, I would just do it myself."

"Oh, I'm well aware. I'll never forget the time Cindy Ryan stole your boyfriend," Lillian walked behind her and continued, placing her hands on her arms, "It took months of planning, but you exacted your revenge. You humiliated her with her own words from that little purple diary you stole. It was fantastic."

"It was also the fifth grade, Mother."

"There you go again, devaluing yourself. You know, Lex is brilliant but no matter how hard I tried... well, he did always had his father's temper," Lena bit her cheek and looked away as her mother meandered back around to face her. "You're equally as fiendish but much savvier. A coolness that we took pride in. You can plot three moves ahead, but all you do is claim what you want," she muttered, directing her gaze to Kara's spot in the passenger seat. "You don't own your real abilities. But, when you finally do," Lillian took a step back and shook her head with a smile, "oh, you'll be great."

"Other than Edge's obsession with me," she raised her eyebrows "I am great."

"Courting that blonde?" Lillian turned away, dismissively waving her hand, "Please, I've been keeping tabs on you. What happened to all the things you wanted to accomplish at L-Corp? Your technology has the capacity to change the world," Lena looked down "Build a future, but you gave all that up for one Kryptonian blonde? One you would have gotten in every reality. I don't understand it," Lillian stayed silent for a moment before walking closer and saying "Why her, when you could have had the world?" Lillian whipped back around and grabbed her hands. "Let me do this. I know you, Lena. You loathe this man and want to kill him as much as I do."

Lena looked into her mother's eyes, confused at the manic words and tone even though her gaze was so calm, "Even if that were true I would never act on it. I have self-control."

"See, this is why you need your mother. It'll be done by the end of the night, and then, maybe, we can finally work together. Hmm?" Lillian smiled at Lena "Please, let me prove to you how much I love you."

"Fine," Lena muttered, pulling her hands out of her mother's grasp.

"Good girl."

Lena took one look at what was on the bench-a drone and guest passes- and left. When she got in the driver seat of her car she simply said: "We gotta save that asshole." Kara hummed in response before the drove off to Edge's home.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	9. Chapter 9 For Good Part 2

"Lena?" Kara asked from her spot on the L-Corp couch, "What did you want to tell me? What's going on?"

She folded her arms, "I tried to kill Edge."

Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes, "What, when?"

"After he poisoned the children and tried to frame me, so, I went to his office with a loaded gun...," she shook her head a little "The only reason he's still alive is that he outsmarted me."

Kara got up and began to walk away, "Okay, okay-" She turned around and held up her hands "Okay, well, you didn't."

Lena walked closer, "Yeah." She sat down in her usual spot on the couch. "I- I am sorry I didn't tell you this before, but- Lillian made me see three things. One, I very well may be a killer,"

Kara shook her head and said, "You're not a killer."

"Not yet, but I could be."

"And what's number two?"

Lena looked up from her hands and said "I'm smart, cunning, strategic. I can anticipate the actions of others."

"And you needed your mother to remind you of that?" Kara asked. "Lena, come on, you're a chess prodigy, I've seen your trophies."

"You know, I always confuse my cunning and my emotional insecurity, and thought of it all as something to be suppressed," Lena shifted her gaze a little "And then when I saw Lillian I had an epiphany. I can separate the two parts, and I have an idea of how my mother is going to try to kill Edge, but I don't have the full picture. I just... if we're gonna save him, I'm gonna need to use my wit and your help."

Kara nodded and said, "You got it."

Lena turned up the television to hear Edge give an interview. "Bingo."

They stayed silent for a moment before Kara finally asked, "And what's point three?"

Lena chuckled strode next to her. She placed a hand on Kara's knee and knelt in front of her, "She said that I was good at getting what I wanted, and I would agree," she shrugged and then leaned over to kiss her.

Lena walked into the banquet hall with Kara, checking in and instantly scanning the room for Edge. She felt Kara tug her to the side of the hall as a few reporters with notepads ran through the room like they were on a scavenger hunt, looking for the latest bite to clamber their way to the top of their superior's praises. Kara turned Lena away from the crowd, her eye glancing over her shoulder every moment or two.

"We should split up, and text each other if or when we find him."

"You're right," Lena agreed as she flipped her hair back over her shoulders.

"Do you know what he'd be wearing or where he likes to hang out?" Kara asked scanning the room again.

"I don't know, he just jumps around," she sighed looking over her shoulder, "Um... look for, pfft, the shiniest red dress and you'll probably find him fawning over her."

Kara glanced over Lena's shoulder to the bar then a group of reporters, and finally to the middle of the floor where, just as had been predicted, Edge was standing in a group of guests. He was talking to a woman with red lipstick and a silver dress.

Kara pointed at something and said "Well, you were almost right. Shiny red lipstick."

Lena turned around and watched as a guard began in their direction. He was a tall man Lena recognized as one of Edge's personal security guards. "I should've known Edge would bring his own people."

Kara turned her back around, holding onto her arms and comforted, "Okay, I'll handle him."

Lena nodded pecked Kara's cheek, "Always playing the hero, darling, good luck."

"-I've got two pools and a very large hot tub."

Lena waited for Edge to leave the group and joined him by a table of different wines by the water feature. She leaned against it, watching as a distracted Morgan sipped from the glass, still talking with the woman.

"You know, you really should be careful about standing water. It's usually riddled with disease."

Edge said "I'll catch up with you later," The woman walked away and Edge turned towards Lena, fire in his eyes, "How in the Hell did you get past my security."

Lena looked up at the sky and chuckled, "I don't know, it's almost as easy, poisoning a cup of coffee. You know, that was low, even for you. At least crashing a plane had a certain kind of elaborate elegance, but poisoning? That's just a coward's method."

"No idea what you're talking about," he smirked as he drank from his goblet.

"Yeah, you know, I thought you'd say that. So..." She grabbed recorder out of her clutch.

He looked at it and said "What is that, some sort of a weapon? A bomb? You gonna try to kill me in public?"

Lena chuckled and said "No, I'm actually here to save you," she huffed to him.

"From who, yourself?"

Lena scoffed, "My mother. She's the one who hacked into your car and she's gonna try to kill you tonight unless I stop her," she remarked, looking around the hall for a moment.

Edge gave her that smug grin, almost like he had won, "Lillian Luthor. The world's most wanted terrorist came out of hiding to kill Morgan Edge? I'm impressed. Why?"

"Because you screwed with her daughter," she spat at him. The lights lowered and a flurry of colourful drones flew into the room. One of those drones must have been Lillian's and she had to find it as quickly as she could. She turned back to him and continued, "My mother will kill you tonight unless you give me a confession."

"I have nothing to confess to," he stubbornly lied.

"You're willing to risk your life for a lie? I mean, sure you'll end up in prison, but I'm sure your lawyers can lower the sentencing," She chuckled and turned on a recorder, "That drone is programmed to kill you. Tic Toc."

"You're inside, you know that?"

"Admit you tried to kill me." The drone came closer and started shooting. Edge ran away, hiding behind a guard who got shot. Suddenly he hit a table and Lena walked towards him "Ready to confess?"

He put his hands up in surrender, "Okay. I did it. All of it. The lead poisoning, I tried to kill you. I tried to cover my tracks. Just call that thing off," Lena grabbed his badge and threw it to the drone, who immediately shot it. He grabbed a knife and held it against Lena's throat, "Give me the tape. Now!"

"Why didn't you let me kill him?" Lena looked around, holding onto the recorder with an iron grip to see her mother walking in closer.

Lena kneed Edge in the groin and walked closer, "I found another way."

"There is no other way," Lillian berated. "You're a Luthor, you should be proud of it," a drone flew towards Lillian and Lena knew what was coming, the Lexosuit. Within seconds Lillian was changed. "You're three steps ahead? I'm four."

Kara flew through the banquet hall and next to Lena in her new suit. "I've got one too, but your's is a bit too much, don't you think? A little too punny?"

"Just shut up and fight me already, your humor is excruciatingly dull," Kara ran forward but got hit by Kryptonite. Her suit quickly healed itself again, but because Kara hit a pole. Lena lost the recorder and Morgan Edge ran to it, picking it up and escaping out of the building. She followed him before Edge got knocked down by something, or rather someone's shield. Lena grabbed the recorder and kicked Edge in the head.

"Ass," she muttered, spitting on him.

"Now, that's the understatement of the year."

Lena looked at James and said "Thank you, Guardian, it's good to see that you're helping us get him behind bars. Did Supergirl contact you?"

"Yes-" he affirmed in his regular voice. James quickly cleared his throat said in a lower octave, "Yes, she did. She thought it would be smart to have me here if needed."

"It's good to see you help the damsels in distress. Till next time, Guardian."

Kara and Mon-El landed behind them watching as Lillian fell from the sky. Lena looked at Mon-El- who had really changed since they last talked- as he began to turn off the Lexosuit. When the cracked helmet was removed, they could see that their perpetrator was unconscious with scratches and shrapnel from the helmet embedded on her face.

"Ms. Luthor, glad to see you're okay," he nodded, looking up from his current work of dismantling the suit.

"Yeah..." She slowly nodded. "I could say the same about you."

Kara suddenly spoke up "Well, it looks like you got what you came here for."

Lena smiled in agreement as she clutched the recorder, regarding as the two male heroes made their exits from the scene when blue and red lights neared the building and Lena knew that she needed to leave as well before there were any questions or accusations from the reporters or police. She tossed the recorder to Kara and escaped to her car.

Lena stood outside of her mother's hospital room when Kara arrived. Despite what usually happened, from her evidence and the public opinion towards him, she knew that he'd get a pretty long sentence from any judge who knew about the poisoning. She rested against the wall, watching as Kara neared her in the cold busy hallways. Her hair was perfectly pulled back into a bun and her glasses affixed on her nose. She smiled at her girlfriend, quickly closing the gap between them and kissed her. Her thumbs stroked her jaw and her fingers curled around the back of her neck.

Kara finally pulled back, sliding a hand down her neck, "My hero. Thanks for the recorder and for literally saving me." She took a single half-step back.

"I'll buy you a new one, I owe at least that to you."

"Oh, well, it actually belongs to Catco, so, technically, it's your property," she smiled.

"Yeah, but I'll buy you one as a present," Lena chuckled, playing with Kara's collar, "You know, there are certain people in my life who inspire me," she stated, letting the silence settle between them before continuing, "One of them is you. You inspire me to do better and great things. And you-you make my day better just by being in it. So Kara- thank you." She sincerely smiled before pulling her in for a tight hug.

"You guys okay?" a voice piped in making them both jump.

Lena looked over Kara's shoulder and nodded, "Yes, yes we are, thank you for asking. But you missed all the fun, James." Lena stayed silent for a second. "Excuse me," she whispered as she squeezed her way through the glass hospital door.

"I'd hoped this time would be different between us," Lillian groaned, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"It was, for the first time I got to use my best traits without the Luthor side effects," she remarked. "You did make me wake up, though. There's so much I wanna do and I'm gonna need my Luthor smarts to do them."

"Well, at least it wasn't a total waste," Lillian smiled. She chuckled before saying, "You should've let me kill him."

"You know, one day you'll understand there's a different way of doing this."

"Maybe you can enlighten me when you come to visit me in prison. If I'm still there." Lillian laughed.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	10. Chapter 10 Domesticated

The day after Lillian's arrest, Lena went to visit Kara with Alex and Sam to look over her CFO's health bill. After a brief greeting, they gathered around her couch, four glasses of wine already poured by the time they sat down. Alex and Sam were only there for a brief moment, but it only took a quick look over for them to find out that there wasn't anything wrong with her that the doctors could find. They were all equally concerned about their friend because the report was wrong, there was something wrong, something more physical than just psychological. Alex escaped, gulping down her wine as a message from J'onn came in, and Sam left to take care of Ruby.

Once the door closed behind her, Kara and Lena set down their partially empty wine glasses. Kara rested against the arm of her couch while Lena leaned back between her legs, intertwining their fingers. It was nice to just be like this. Hours a day without showing affection took a toll on their relationship especially when Kara was dressed up as Supergirl. In the constantly tense air from Lillian and Edge's arrests, it was even harder for Lena to focus on this moment when they were together.

Even the movie, Kara's gentle kisses, and tender touches weren't enough of a distraction. She closed her eyes and focused on her girlfriend's heartbeat, tuning out the movie. Kara must have realized that they both weren't focused on the film because she turned down the volume and wrapped her arms around Lena's shoulders.

The door swung open, breaking their silence and shocking both women. Alex walked in, gripping her phone in her hand to show them a picture of them kissing.

"Kara, what the hell? Oh, Lena, you're still here"

"We-we can explain," Kara defended, slipping out from under her. "I mean, we're dating, and have been for a while, but-"

"And you forgot to tell me?"

Lena sat up, looking at Alex, "We agreed to not tell anyone, good to see she kept her word." She then cocked up an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "So, was there another reason you came by?"

Alex looked at her and bashfully shrugged, nodding, but then shaking her head, "I mean, I would've liked to know about your relationship, I'm her sister. But in a matter of privacy, I respect that you guys didn't want it to become public apparently the picture was released or taken yesterday."

Lena nodded, "Well, as I said, I asked Kara to keep this quiet, but I would love for you to leave so we can continue with our movie night. Tomorrow you have Kara because I'm planning for a late night at L-Corp, goodbye," she ended in a very firm and final tone.

Alex nodded and backed out of the apartment, closing the door behind herself and leaving the couple alone. Lena grabbed the back of Kara's sweatshirt and tugged her back, knowing she didn't have the real strength to pull her off balance, but enjoying the way Kara fell back into the couch. She placed a soft peck on Kara's jaw and then another longer one on her lips.

"That's uh... that was pretty impressive," Kara smirked, as she reached for the remote and turned the volume back up.

Lena had been running around L-Corp all day, so when she got a call from Kara, she was surprised to feel like it was one of the last things she wanted while she was working. She picked it up, starting with their usual greeting before going into a quick explanation.

"So, I gave Sam the day off, so I'm sorry that I sound a bit... stressed or rude. If you want to talk about something in length then I suggest coming over." Lena took a quick breath, waiting a while for a response, but nothing came. "Hey, Kara, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something. Um, but I'll be there in fifteen."

When Kara ended the call, Lena looked down and put her heads in her hands. Giving Sam the day off meant that she couldn't be with her love. She probably didn't even have time to go out for lunch with her, she would have to stay in and do all of the work that Sam did. Even in her busy moments, though, Lena felt like her mind continued to wander. While they had imprisoned the two big bads in Lena's life, there was still the problem of Reign, the reason why Lena made that damned suit in the first place. There were only a few reports since the initial fight between Kara and her, but Reign was still going to be a problem in the near future and they had to stop her before anything else serious occurred.

A gentle knock on her door broke her thoughts. She called them in as she reorganized her papers. Kara walked into the large office holding up a bag from Big Belly Burger, Lena's favorite fast food joint in National City. She was probably so visibly stressed out on the phone that her girlfriend knew that she'd want this. Kara closes the door behind herself and walked further into the office until she was standing next to Lena. She set the bag down on the small corner of her glass desk that wasn't covered by papers before she places a gentle peck on her forehead. Together they sat down on the couch and began feasting on their meal.

Suddenly, Kara spoke up, "So, we've found someone who knows about Reign. A woman named Julia Freeman, she calls herself Purity."

"Great, good, finally a step closer, right?"

"Yeah."

Lena let another moment of silence pass between them before finally saying, "Something's really wrong with Sam. I have no idea what, but we need to find out."

Kara hummed in response when both of their phones started ringing. Lena grabbed her phone and excused herself.

Lena walked to the balcony and asked, "Sam! What can I do for you?"

A very distraught Ruby spoke up "_Mom's gone, she-she was here and now she's just gone._"

"It's okay Ruby, where are you? I'll come to get you."

"_I'm at the ice rink, please come quickly._"

Lena sighed when she heard Kara break the sound barrier, so that meant she was gone, doing whatever she needed to do. "I will, darling, I will." She raced out of her office, quickly saying to Jess, "I won't be back, make sure Sam's assistants pick up her work." She raced to the garage and to the ice rink. She ran through the crowd, calling out, "Ruby! Ruby!" She looked around, finding her on a bench looking at her phone. Lena ran over to her, kneeling in front of her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ruby nodded, visibly shaking.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Lena calmly asked.

"I turned around and she was gone," she explained, searching again for her.

"Honey, I'm sorry, your mom's just... going through a lot, it's all going to be okay."

Ruby looked down at the table and said, "This isn't okay. She was so excited to hang out today and then she just disappeared. It's like when she went on this big trip, but when she got back, she acted like she hadn't been anywhere."

"She didn't remember?"

"Yes, there's something wrong! I don't know what, but something! It's like she's a completely different person."

"Ruby, I know it's scary, okay, but we'll find out what's going on and help her. Stay with Kara and me until we find her."

"Okay," she nodded, standing up with Lena and walking to her car.

They never really found Sam, she just sort of showed up with no memory of where she disappeared to. She had agreed to let Ruby stay with her boss and Danvers, unsure if the next thing she might not remember would end up putting her daughter in harm's way.

Lena sat in her L-Corp office, finishing her call with Sam- who was currently with Ruby in her apartment- and continued on the work she had put off to her CFO's assistants the day before. After the different signs, Lena felt it safe to say that Sam was Reign. She shared the same symptoms with Julia Freeman. She forgot many moments throughout the day and disappeared at random times. She looked at her phone and scrolled through her contact list to Kara, texting to her, "Emergency". Within a second, Kara stood in on the balcony in her traditional suit.

"What's wrong?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"Sam- Is Reign."

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	11. Chapter 11 Save Sam

"Wait, wait, Sam is who?" Kara asked, walking closer to Lena.

"Sam is Reign," Lena repeated. "I really don't what to do now. Before I thought Reign was an evil person, but now seeing how she's using Sam... and it's Sam, for Christ's sake. We can't kill her."

Kara nodded and sat down on the desk, facing her. She let out a long sigh, "You're right, we can't kill Sam, but we can save her. We'll find a way, we always do. Where's Ruby, by the way."

"At our place with Sam. We need to keep this quiet, though, only Alex and us. I don't want her to get in the wrong hands or for Sam to think something else is wrong."

"You're right, prep the lab here and tell her to come by. I'll tell Alex to meet us here," Kara agreed as she whipped out her phone and went to the couch.

Lena sent in a message to security to let them know that Alex was arriving. She then set up unlimited access for all three women to her lab. Lena began out the door, stopping and looking back to Kara.

"Oh, there's a set of clothes you forgot at my place, bottom drawer," she told her, pointing to the low wardrobe next to Kara. "You can change in my bathroom."

Lena continued to her lab, texting Sam while she took the elevator down. Once the doors opened, Lena followed the white fluorescent lights to her personal lab at the end of the hallway. Usually she enjoyed her time in there, but with the current circumstances, she knew that this was going to be a taxing and stressful experiment. She booted up her computer and logged in, starting up a few programs. Lena opened the door, face to face with Kara.

"Hey, can I come in?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, moving out of the way. "When is Alex coming by?"

"In 15."

"Okay. Can you help me set up the lab?"

"Sure."

They pulled around the gurney and a bed before they then moved put together a forcefield to contain Sam. It was a while later after they had set up a few monitoring machines and programs before they heard a knock on the door. Lena left the computer while Kara finished setting up the monitors to open the door. Alex stood in the doorway, slightly annoyed at having to come there. Lena let her in before explaining.

"So, welcome to our testing center. We're going to see what's up with Sam."

"Okay, so why am I here?" Alex asked.

"We think that Reign and Sam are the same person," Kara told her.

"That's a big leap. How do you know?"

"She seems to be suffering from memory loss and migraines, pain and wounds she doesn't remember just like Julia Freeman."

Alex slowly nodded, "Okay, I support this, but the moment things go wrong we need tell the DEO."

They nodded, but were soon interrupted by a cautious knock on the door. Alex turned around and opened it, letting Sam in where they explained their process for helping- without telling her she was Reign.

After three days of nonstop tests they knew for sure that Sam was Reign. From what they found, everytime she would blackout, her body seemed to change and her reaction to pain also seemed to get altered too. Her eyes would shift colors and her reaction to internal stimuli would also change. While Reign hadn't revealed herself to them yet, they just knew that that was the problem with Sam. With this knowledge, no one had thought of a new way to preserve Sam and kill Reign. That was until Alex thought of overloading Sam's body with kryptonite. They knew that the suit could focus kryptonite, and Purity still reacted to that element the same way all Kryptonians did. As they tested a device to expel kryptonite, Kara went back to her apartment to check on Ruby. Lena stood by the medical unit waiting for Sam to wake up as Alex tested a few samples.

"Relax," Lena comforted, standing just outside of the force field.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a short while."

"Tell me, what is wrong with me?"

Lena sighed and looked Sam directly in the eyes "Most of your blood tests came back as normal, but I also studied your salt replication process. There's trace evidence that your cells have undergone a mitotal mutation that I've only seen in insects. It indicates metamorphosis. When you blackout, your body seems to be changing on a cellular level."

"Changing, to what?"

Alex spoke up "To Reign."

"I'm not an alien. I don't even have special powers. I bleed. I get sick. My adoption papers say I'm from Scranton," Sam huffed, as she got up, "Look, I know you mean well, but, I don't have patience for this I have to go see my daughter."

Alex spoke up again "Wait, we thought that this might be hard for you to accept so we also compiled a timeline of the blackouts so you could remember."

Lena grabbed the tablet connected to a few monitors, "This is the first one," the attack on Edge, "and this," the One-Seven gang "and finally," she finished showing her the night Kara almost died.

"This is a mistake, I need to go see my daughter," Sam gathered herself and walked down the steps, hitting the the force field. "Are you guys kidding me? Let me out."

"We can't," Lena shrugged, "you asked me to help you, so I'm helping you."

Lena sat in bed with Kara, Ruby was couple doors further, in bed. They got Sam so far that she believes it, but Lena just felt terrible for trapping her in there. Alex was still at the lab and every now and then, Lena would check her tablet for any emails or messages from the various programs she was running. Suddenly, Kara grabbed the tablet out of her hands and put it on her nightstand.

"That's enough babe, we still have tomorrow," Lena nodded and took her head in her hands, she sighed and Kara slowly pulled her closer. "It's okay, we're all scared. We'll find the solution."

Lena nodded again and choked out, "Could you tell me about Krypton?" Kara started to talk about her old home, about her family, about the science division. Suddenly Lena piped up "Wait! You said you were destined to be in the science guild. Why?"

"I," Kara sighed "Generically made for it. It's written in my- DNA- Lena you are genius! We just need to find a way to change Sam's code. We... we could go to the fortress tomorrow and search for whatever we can find on the matter." Finally, they found the way- the safest way- to change Sam back.

The next morning, the two women went to their tasks. Lena sat down in the dining room with Ruby- eating pancakes- while Kara escaped to her cousin's Fortress of Solitude, searching for whatever information they had on decoding a Kryptonian.

"Aunt Lena?" Ruby asked.

"Yes?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"When do you think mom'll be back? It's not the same without her."

Lena nodded and explained "She'll be back very soon, Alex and I are working on the cure and Kara's out doing some extremely important research. If Kara finds what we're looking for, we could finally have a chance at saving her."

Suddenly the front door swung open as came in Kara exclaiming, "I got it!" She rushed over above normal human speed in her excitement and roughly kissed Lena. When they parted, Lena chuckled and looked up at her.

"You found it?" Kara nodded enthusiastically to Lena's question. Lena turned to their guest and cleared her throat. "My chauffeur will take you to school in 20 minutes, make sure you're ready."

She turned back on her heels and went to change into day clothes. Once she was down, they both hugged Ruby and raced to the elevator, waiting the seemingly long ride until they got to the garage and hopped into one of Lena's cars. When they finally arrived, they saw Alex sleeping on the couch in the lab and Sam in bed, which meant nothing went wrong. Kara woke Alex up while Lena sedated Sam again, making sure she stayed down.

When Alex was able to normally operate, she asked, "Why do you need to wake me?"

Kara chuckled and she almost jumped up and down while exclaiming "We found a way to save Sam!"

Alex quickly stood up and asked in disbelief "Really?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically and said, "The Fortress of Solitude has more than I expected. It has a birthing pod and something to transform humans into Kryptonians and vice versa. So, we found a way to help Sam!"

"What is your plan?"

"I'm gonna fly Lena and Sam to the fortress while you update J'onn, you know so he doesn't think we don't trust him." Alex nodded and accepted some black coffee from Lena.

"Well, so, since I have my coffee, what are we waiting for?" Alex nodded.

Kara laughed in excitement took one a tablet to turn off the force field. She picked pu Sam and had Lena hold onto her as she changed into her new suit, flying to the Fortress of Solitude. In the middle of the snow they landed, in front of them was a building completely made of crystal and ice. Kara laid Sam down on the ground and Lena got off. Kara grabbed wiped off a panel of crystal and placed her hand against it. It left a few specks of blood before an entrance revealed itself to the three women. Kara quickly grabbed Sam and walked inside with Lena at her heels.

They were greeted by the low inviting voice of an AI, but Kara kindly requested, "Kelex, I won't be needing any further assistance, thank you."

Kara walked to the corner of the fortress and pushed a button which revealed a staircase. Kara walked down- with Sam in her arms- and a side room. She placed her in an alien machine and closed the door. She began typing a program into the machine's door.

After a couple minutes she stepped to the side. "Lena can you take a look at this if it is right?"

Lena nodded and looked at the screen and flipped through the different numbers that were input before agreeing, "It looks good. Should we start it?"

Kara nodded, so she pushed a light grey button, listening as the machine started to hiss and locked Sam in the podA strange pink fluid filled the container that held their friend. Minutes passed as the machine worked before it suddenly stopped, drained itself, and opened with a loud popping sound. Kara reached in and grabbed Sam- who was drenched in the pink liquid.- out of the machine and walked out of the fortress. She waited for Lena to hold onto her before flying back to L-Corp.

Once they got back to the lab, Lena injected an adrenaline in Sam's arm and waited, watching as she awoke. From what they noticed, the pod only exacerbated Sam's powers, meaning that at the slightest provocation, she could blast at them with heat vision or kill them with one hit. Alex went out for dinner while Kara rested on the couch.

"Hey Sam, you'll be here for some time so we can control Reign's power, but we fixed it," Lena grabbed her tablet and turned on the red sun lamps "From now on you have powers like Supergirl, so we ask you to assist us with getting the two other Worldkillers. For now, I put some food on the table, enjoy."

Sam gratefully nodded and asked "You really did it?" Lena nodded "That- wow- how? Nevermind, I won't understand. Just... thank you for everything." Lena smiled and grabbed a chair and she sat next to the medical unit with her until the early hours of the next morning.

**Edited by: AFY2018**


	12. Chapter 12 The End

Lena sat at her desk at Catco a few days after they let Sam go home. There hadn't been a spotting of Reign, only a few of Purity and Pestilence- who were hiding who knows where. Lena groaned when she heard another yell from Snapper. She stood up and meandered to his office again. Even before their tests on Sam, the last couple of weeks had been a pain in the ass with him and Kara, and she just had had enough. She heard another yell before she entered it.

"Snapper, you and I need to talk," she commanded him. The cub reporter who was in his office almost ran out- clearly intimidated by his superiors. "Next time I hear you yelling from my office I am going to make sure your next office is a toilet, understood?" Snapper quickly nodded. she spun on her heels and left, watching his now timid- and annoyed- reflection from a black computer screen.

A few minutes after she was back in her office, Kara came in with a bag full of food. Lena glanced at the clock on her computer, surprised that it was already noon. Lena stood up with a smile and walked to her, pressing a passionate kiss against her lips. Kara, taken back, let the bag in her hand fall. But it didn't take too long for Kara to react back and take the kiss to the next level. By letting her tongue glide over the bottom of Lena's lip. With a quiet moan, Lena had enough self control to suppress it, Lena opens her mouth their tongues collide. In a battle of dominance, but Lena's air ran out so she stepped away from Kara and gasped for air.

Kara chuckled and lead her girlfriend to the couch, with the now picked up food in her hand. Lena sat down and finally started to calm down. When she finally calmed down and was thinking about Kara it slipped out "I love you," Kara stopped with putting the food on the table and looked at Lena, wide-eyed. Lena quickly started to talk and nervously fumble with her hands "I- I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that- I- Sor-" Her words got cut off by those pink lips on hers.

The kiss is only chaste but the feelings felt by it are overwhelming. But absolutely great, so when they part again Lena has this stupid grin on her face. Kara spoke up "To make it clear, I love you too. I- I thought we needed to wait a bit with it- but I have never felt this for anybody."Lena nodded and kissed Kara again, who now sat beside her.

Minutes later, when they were finally finished making out, they started eating. Lena thought about all the things she was going to do for Kara, fueled by every drop of love she had for her, and she would do anything and everything to keep her girlfriend safe.

Hours passed and Lena was on her way home, without Kara who left early. It was quite strange since Lena and Kara don't have secrets anymore but this felt like a secret. So with an awful feeling, Lena sat in the back of her car, looking at her phone in hopes of a message from Kara, but nothing. Not a single message since Kara left to do god knows what.

The car stopped to a halt and her driver got out, walking around to open her door. Lena stepped out to the front of her building and made her way to the elevator. One eye-scan later she was inside the elevator, still looking for texts. She nervously sent Kara a text. The bell rang and the doors opened, just when she was about to send the message she saw Kara in a dress in front of her with a bright smile on her face.

Lena looked surprised as Kara held out her hand, which Lena gracefully took. Kara started walking to the dining room. The table was covered with gorgeous food she knew Kara did not male. When Lena read the text on some of the covers she gasped.

"Kara, did-did you go to France?"

Kara was in the middle of offering Lena her chair and hummed in response. Lena sat down and waited for her girlfriend to get to her spot. "So, for starters i got an appetizer called 'soupe à l'oignon.' And our main dish is beef bourguignon and ratatouille, something I always wanted to try. Um... and then our desert's belgian waffles with, of course, a bon marché tub of ice cream."

Lena nodded, "You know you didn't have to do this, right?" Kara nodded and grabbed a bottle of red wine from beside her and gracefully filled their glasses.

"I know." She grabbed the first container and said "It is still eating out of containers, but hey, anything's better than my cooking," Lena chuckled, "and since we can't really go outside without the paparazzi, I thought a date at our home was more intimate." Lena rose an eyebrow in surprise which made her respond with, "What?"

"You said our home, does that mean I get to ask you to move in? Because, honestly, I don't think I could live another day without you here," Lena confided. "Look, you already have a key and we've spent more time here than any other place, so please, move in with me?"

Kara nodded, shrugged, and nodded again before answering, "Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes," she chuckled as she walked over to her, "of course."

Kara knelt down and kissed Lena. The rest was quite relaxing as they talked about their future and their friends.

It only took a few days for Kara to be fully moved into her girlfriend's penthouse. They quickly divided up the house work and bills, taking a day to sit down and talk. Lena enjoyed their first few days together and impulsively bought a ring for her. She couldn't explain it, but it just felt right for her to buy one this early in their official relationship. That didn't matter for Lena, but she was sure it would matter to Kara, so she kept it to herself, hiding the ring away from everyone.

After two weeks of seemingly blissful time, Lena watched the news from her desk at L-Corp, but noticed something off with her security screens. Ever since Kara warned that Lillian had broken out of prison, Lena spent more time with her cameras up. She quickly glanced at it and saw Jess fall to the ground. Lena grabbed the gun from her top drawer of her desk. She stood up and waited for the person to open the door and enter, which didn't take long for her mother to waltz in.

Lena sighed with her gun raised, "What do you want, Lillian."

Lillian chuckled and held up a gun of her own. "You know what I want, but you aren't smart enough, so I'll say it. You. Dead. The end," she finished with a shrug.

Lena smiled "I see that prison hasn't been kind on your manners or speech."

Lillian growled and aimed her gun, but Lena shot. The recoil was a bit overwhelming since she hadn't fired a gun in quite some time. Unfortunately Lillian had the same idea, because she saw smoke around the barrel of Lillian's gun. Lena looked at Lillian's chest and saw a red blotch forming around her heart, proving that er aim was still quite accurate. Lillian had a victorious grin at first, but then grabbed to her heart, her expression twisting into pain as she clasped her chest and fell to the ground.

Suddenly Lena felt it, she looked down and saw that her white blouse dripping with blood. She quickly put a hand on the wound, feeling her hand completely getting drenched and grabbed her phone. With one touch she called Kara.

Lena's legs gave out under her and she collapsed, hitting her head against she desk. With her last strength she put the phone to her ear.

"-ra Danvers speaking," Lena tried to say something but nothing came out so Kara asked "Lena, honey. What is it? You are breathing quite strange."

And it was true, Lena was almost gasping for as she said a very silent "Help."

She knew Kara heard it when she suddenly responded after some time, "Lena, darling. I need you to stay awake for me. All you need to do is stay awake. I'll be there in no time. Okay? Just- Wait for me, baby."

A shadow hovered above her, but Lena couldn't see who. She felt arms slid under her and lift her up until Kara's face blurred into view. Kara lips were moving- so she was saying something- but everything was too muffled for her to understand what was happening. Her eyes slowly closed but she quickly opened them again as she fought the dark spots that clouded her vision. Lena tried grabbing onto Kara without purchase, her arms just weakly floundering around as Kara took off. She couldn't remember what happened next, there were just bright flashes of light and colour before she eventually passed out.

Seconds seemed to pass when her eyes finally opened. Her head pounded from whatever they had given her, to the point where she just closed her eyes again, listening to the steadily rising beeping from her heart monitor.

"Lena?" a soft voice broke through.

"Yes? Kara?" Lena asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it's me," she answered, placing her hand on Lena's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Um... not great, to be honest, but grateful I'm still alive. My head hurts a lot."

"You got shot."

"Oh, I know. Did my mom survive?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Pfft, I'm not, I shot her. Wait, what about Jess?"

Kara looked at her girlfriend, unsure of how she should react, but just told her, "Oh, I think she's fine, she wasn't checked in."

"No?"

"No," she confirmed.

Lena felt the bed shift as Kara must have climbed in, holding her. She slowly opened her eyes, looking up at her as she shaded her from the harsh lights. This was the last place she wanted to be again, useless in a hospital bed, but at least her local enemies were gone. Maybe this would be one of the last times. That didn't really matter to Lena anymore, Kara closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, her breath obnoxiously humid against her skin. She turned to Kara, sliding back out of her grasp.

"What's wrong?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I just..." Lena trailed, slowly sitting up. "I think we should talk because I have a few things on my mind."

"Okay."

Lena reached out for Kara's hand, playing with her fingers, "It might be because I'm still, a little 'relaxed', but I need to tell you something. I... I want to marry you."

"Oh. Oh boy," she sighed.

"Oh boy, no or oh boy yes?" Lena asked, her heart now in her throat.

"Sorry, yes," she quickly corrected, "um... I just... yes, but you have to sell Catco."

"Okay, I just bought it to save it from Edge and to impress you, so sure. Just tell me who I should give it to and I'll sign it over."

"Good... and... never mind."

"No, tell me."

"I-I want kids... and a dog," she added with a small smile.

"Okay," she chuckled, leaning over to kiss her.

Kara kissed back, a small chuckled echoing in her chest as they heard Lena's heart monitor spike to ninety-three beats per minute.

_A/N This is the end, it doesn't mean there won't be a sequel or anything. But for now, I hoped you enjoyed the ride. And I will see you next time!_

**Edited by: AFY2018**


End file.
